Un nuevo comienzo
by Emmabrick
Summary: Después de tres años separados , Christian intenta entrar de nuevo en la vida de Ana sin saber que hay algo que los ha unido desde el principio y para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**50 Sombras de Grey  
**_**FANFICTION**_

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE **

**E.L. JAMES**

**FAN FICTION CREADO POR **

EMMA BRICK

**Capítulo 01**

Tomando mi maleta y mi mochila, me dirijo al recibidor. Me sigue, manteniendo una cuidadosa distancia. Presiono el botón del ascensor y la puerta se abre. Me subo.

-Adiós, Christian –murmuro.

-Adiós, Ana –dice suavemente y luce total y absolutamente roto, un hombre agonizando de dolor, reflejando como me siento por dentro. Alejo mi mirada de él antes de que cambie de opinión y trate de consolarlo.

La puerta del ascensor se cierra y me baja con una sacudida hacia las entrañas del sótano y hacia mi infierno personal.

Tres años después…

-Hemos llegado Señorita Steel –Víctor me saca de mis pensamientos, como siempre, abre la puerta y me da su mano ayudándome a salir del auto.

-Gracias Víctor, sigo insistiendo que no tienes por qué recogerme todos los días. Puedo tomar un taxi. –Insisto por milésima vez.

-Ana sabes que es mi trabajo. No empieces con lo mismo otra vez. –Cierto. Víctor es mi chofer y guardaespaldas, Kate insistió que necesitaba ayuda y se encargó personalmente de encontrar al mejor en todo New York, y según Kevin, mi jefe, la editora en jefe del New York Times necesita protección de todos los escritores locos que son rechazados o los que se sienten ofendidos por malas críticas. Antes me decía, son solo críticas, y ahora me doy cuenta, si recibes una mala crítica del periódico más importante de todo el país, tu carrera desaparece en cuestión de días.

Salgo del auto. Una ráfaga de viento golpea mi cara. Víctor tiene que sujetarme, no es seguro caminar sobre la nieve con tacones de diez centímetros, pero me encanta usarlos, me hace sentir formal e importante, y ahora lo soy, aunque todavía no termino de convencerme lo mucho que he logrado en estos últimos tres años.

Al entrar al edificio la gente me reconoce y me saluda, ya sea por obligación o porque les da gusto verme. Pero ya no me importa. Subo al ascensor y se sacude mientras empieza a subir. Odio esa sensación. Me trae recuerdos. Recuerdos que no quiero tener en mi mente y mucho menos en mi corazón. La puerta se abre y salgo directo a mi oficina. Si sigo con esos pensamientos en mi mente, terminaré llorando otra vez y él se dará cuenta. He cambiado. Soy fuerte. Soy fuerte para él.

El día transcurre de manera normal, leyendo manuscritos, en juntas, hablando por teléfono con varios escritores y con la prensa. Otro día más.

A las seis en punto mi alarma suena. Es hora de ir a casa. Por fin lo veré. Lo he extrañado mucho. No sé cómo puedo mantenerme separada de él por tantas horas. En solo treinta minutos, Víctor se detiene en Battery Park, salgo del auto corriendo y puedo escucharlo riendo y caminando detrás de mí. En solo unos minutos lo veré. Mi luz. Mi razón de existir. Mi más grande amor.

Abro la puerta de mi departamento. Dejo mis llaves en el pasillo y me quito mi abrigo. Caminó hacia la pequeña sala, dejo mi bolsa y mi maletín. Unas pequeñas risas salen de la otra habitación, se detienen, unos pasos corren hacia la sala.

-¡Mami! –Mi pequeño bebe. Corre hacia mí con sus pequeños bracitos estirados, lo tomó y abrazó fuertemente. Mi hermoso niño, con sus grandes ojos azules, su rebelde cabello cobrizo cayendo en sus pequeños hombros y ese delicioso y único aroma de mi bebe. Mi bebe.

-Hola ¿Me extrañaste bebe?

-¡Sí mami! –Me abraza más fuerte, no me suelta.

-Buenas noches Ana –Levanto la mirada. Una chica rubia, joven y hermosa nos observa.

-Buenas noches Adriana. ¿Qué tal se portó este jovencito el día de hoy? –Digo alborotando su suave cabello mientras él se ríe. Como adoro su risa. Su voz. Los pequeños hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas cuando sonríe.

-Muy bien. Como siempre –Me dice tomando su mochila y alistándose para marcharse.

-Gracias por cuidarlo. Mañana no trabajaré, así que puedes tomarte el día libre –Saco un poco de dinero y se lo doy.

-Gracias. Nos vemos el lunes –Toma su mochila y deja el departamento.

-¡Adiós dina! –gritó mi pequeño niño.

El resto de la noche juego con mi bebe. Antes de dormir, le gusta que le lea un poco. Me siento en su cama y empiezo a leer. Poco a poco empieza a cerrar sus hermosos ojos hasta quedarse dormido. Lo arropo y me quedo viéndolo dormir por varios minutos. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar a una persona de la forma de amo a mí bebe. Mi pequeño bebe.

Salgo de la habitación. Estoy muerta. Pero aún tengo trabajo. Me quedo por varias horas sentada en el comedor trabajando. Un leve sonido me saca de mis pensamientos. Abro mí correo. Mi corazón se agita, mi respiración se acelera, no me puedo mover.

_De: Christian Grey_

_Asunto: New York_

_Fecha: 13 Diciembre 2016 02:38_

_Para: Anastasia Steel_

_Hola Anastasia_

_Me preguntaba si tendrías planes para estas fechas. Estaré en New York por un par de días y quería saber si es posible que aceptes una cena conmigo. Hay tantas cosas de las que tengo que hablar contigo. _

_Sé que tal vez no quieras verme, y lo entenderé. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tres años para ser más exactos. _

_Cualquiera que sea tu respuesta te lo agradeceré._

_Christian Grey _

_Gerente General, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

¿Era una broma? No definitivamente no lo era. Era él. El único hombre al que he amado y el único que me destrozo el corazón. De repente, mis sentimientos luchaban entre sí, no podía dejarlo entrar en mi vida. No otra vez. Había muchas razones, pero la más importante estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la otra habitación. Christian no sabía de su existencia y había hecho todo lo posible para que nadie lo supiera. Solo mis padres lo sabían, Víctor, Charlotte mí asistente personal, mi jefe, José y Kate, quien le había mentido a Elliot todos estos años, gracias a ella y a la gran influencia que tiene en los medios, nunca se ha publicado ninguna foto de mi bebe.

¿Qué haría Christian si supiera que tiene un hijo de tres años? ¿Lo apartaría de mi lado? Posiblemente. Pero eso jamás pasara. Es mi bebe. Mi hijo. Solo mío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

_De: Anastasia Steel_

_Asunto: New York_

_Fecha: 13 Diciembre 2016 03:28_

_Para: Christian Grey_

_Hola Christian_

_Te agradezco mucho tu propuesta. Desafortunadamente no será posible. Tengo mucho trabajo y lo poco de tiempo que me sobra lo uso para descansar. _

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y es precisamente por esto que no tenemos nada qué hablar. Te agradecería mucho si mantenemos la distancia que hasta ahora hemos tenido. _

_Anastasia Steel_

_Editora en jefe, New York Times._

Tarde varios minutos leyendo una y otra vez mi respuesta. Era fría. Lo sé. Y aunque mi corazón me decía que eso no era lo que quería responderle, mi mente me gritaba que lo alejará. No me podía arriesgar. Nadie debería saber de la existencia de mí bebe.

Pulse enviar. Solo esperé. No hubo respuesta. Eso era lo mejor.

Cerré mi laptop y me fui a dormir. Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de mi bebe. Dormía tranquilamente abrazando su _Buzz Lightyear, su respiración era lenta. Lo miré por varios minutos. _

_-Nadie te alejará de mí. Eres mío. Solo mío –entre y le di un beso en su pequeña frente. Esa era una promesa que cumpliría a cualquier costo. Incluso si tenía que sacrificar el amor que aún sentía, haría lo que fuera por mi bebe, por su seguridad y sobre todo, por su felicidad._

_La mañana siguiente Teddy me despertó muy temprano, la noche anterior me había pedido llevarlo a pasear al Central Park, le gustaba correr y jugar futbol con los niños del parque. A las siete treinta, salimos del edificio acompañados en todo momento por Víctor. Mi bebe caminaba de mi mano, saltando, riendo y jugando. _

_Cuando llegamos al parque Teddy tomó su balón y corrió torpemente hacia los niños jugando, lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa y comenzaron a jugar. Me senté en una banca donde podría tener una clara visión de mi hijo. Saqué mi celular y comencé a tomar fotos de mi bebe, debí haber traído conmigo la cámara que me regalo José en mi cumpleaños. Mi hijo corría pateando su balón, reía mientras los otros niños corrían a su alrededor. Tal vez tenía tres años, pero era un niño alto, aparentaba ser mayor. Pero seguía y seguirá siendo mi bebe. _

_Escuché mi celular sonar varias veces, no le di importancia. Le había dado instrucciones específicas a mi asistente que hoy no iba a atender a nadie. Hoy le pertenecía a mi hijo. _

_A las diez regresamos a casa. Teddy caminaba con un pequeño niño rubio frente a su madre y a mí. Las pláticas entre las madres me encantaban. Había tantas cosas que no sabía y ellas me instruían en todo. Ellas sabían que yo era madre soltera y cualquier duda que tenía, ellas me la resolvían. _

_Nos detuvimos en una tienda, mientras los niños compraban me quede observándolos por unos minutos antes de entrar con ellos. Después de dos horas, Teddy y yo nos dirigimos a casa. Necesitaba algunas cosas para la comida, así que Víctor se fue dejándome sola con mi hijo. Mi bebe caminaba lentamente, se tropezaba. Lo cargue y se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Cuando llegue al edificio, me detuve en secó. Una camioneta negra estaba aparcada en la entrada, un hombre alto, vestido de negro y con corte militar estaba parado en la puerta del coche. Taylor. ¡Mierda! _

_No podía permitir que me viera entrar con mi bebe en brazos. Saque mi celular y llamé a Adriana. A los pocos minutos llegó, le di a Teddy y entró al edificio. Taylor no se inmuto. Él no la estaba esperando a ella. Respiré profundamente, me puse los audífonos a todo volumen y caminé. Cuando pase junto a él, no lo miré. Abrí la puerta y entré, en cuestión de segundos estaría en mi departamento. Me detuve. Si Taylor entraba, vería los juguetes tirados en la sala, las cientos de fotografías de mi bebe. Me quite los audífonos y seguí caminando. Pulse el botón del ascensor y esperé. _

_-Hola Anastasia –volví la mirada y ahí estaba él. Tal y como lo recordaba. Alto, vestido con playera blanca y unos jeans, su rebelde cabello cobrizo le cubría su amplia frente, sus brillantes e intensos ojos grises me observaban con precaución. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, su respiración era lenta, parecía estar nervioso._

_-Christian –fue lo único que pude articular, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro. -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Lo siento. Sé que no debí presentarme sin llamarte antes. Pero te he marcado toda la mañana y no me respondiste. Me preocupe._

_-Lo siento. Estuve corriendo y no lo escuché. _

_-Ya veo. –Se movía mucho, sus manos salían y entraban en sus bolsillos, se alborotaba el cabello. –Ana. ¿De verdad quieres que mantenga la distancia como hasta ahora?-_

_¡Mierda! Directo al grano. Como siempre._

_-Christian –Comencé a hablar pero él me interrumpió._

_-Ana. Por favor. No me alejes de ti. No otra vez. Si me he mantenido lejos ha sido porque tú me lo pediste, si me dices que no me quieres volver a ver, me iré y nunca volverás a saber de mí. Pero si me das la más mínima esperanza, te juró que las cosas serán diferentes. Te haré feliz. –Su voz se entrecortó, sus ojos estaban llorosos. _

_-Christian, basta por favor. _

_-Ana te lo suplico. Ya no puedo más. Han sido los peores tres años de mi vida. He vivido en un infierno. No puedo dormir, no pienso en otra cosa, he tratado de darte tu espacio como me lo pediste, solo puedo saber de ti en las noticias cuando alaban tu trabajo. Ana por favor. Anastasia –se acercó a mí, su mirada era intensa, llena de necesidad como la mía. Tomó mi barbilla y sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los míos. Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esa electricidad que había entre nosotros. – ¿Lo puedes sentir? –me dijo. Mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando. Mi diosa interior estaba asomando la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa. Mi celular sonó, interrumpiendo. Me aleje de él y contesté. _

_Nunca pensé sentir tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Me congelé. Mi respiración se detuvo. Sentí un enorme hueco en mi corazón y mi estómago. Colgué y corrí hacia el elevador ignorando las protestas de Christian, entré, Taylor y él me seguían. Pude notar como la mirada de Taylor cambio y entró en modo de defensa. Cuando el ascensor se abrió salí corriendo. La puerta de mi departamento estaba abierta. Entre. Adriana estaba sentada frente a mi bebe, intentaba hacerlo despertar. Corrí, me senté, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo abracé fuertemente. _

_-¿Qué demonios paso? –Grite._

_-No lo sé. Se despertó y se desmayó. Tiene mucha fiebre, ya llamé a la ambulancia. No deben tardar. _

_-Bebe. Cariño por favor despierta –acune su pequeña carita en mis manos, lo bese y lo abracé. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. –Bebe. Por favor. Despierta mi vida. ¡Adriana llama otra vez! _

_No sé cómo describir el miedo, la angustia, la impotencia, la desesperación que me invadían. No podía hacer nada. Tenía a mi bebe en mis brazos, inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre. _

_Después de lo que para mí fue una eternidad, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sentí una mano en mi hombro._

_-Señora por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo –me levanté y solo observé. Los paramédicos lo revisaban, le tomaban la presión y no sé qué más le hicieron. –Señora tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, no debemos correr ningún riesgo._

_Solo asentí. No podía hablar. Lo colocaron en la camilla y lo sacaron hacia el ascensor, tome mi bolsa y camine juntó a él tomando su pequeña manita. _

_-Bebe. Mami está aquí. Cariño. Por favor. No me dejes. Bebe. Mami no te va a dejar solo –le decía en su oído. Nadie me lo iba a quitar. Ni siquiera dios. Subí a la ambulancia y nos dirigimos al hospital. _

_Nunca solté su pequeña manita. Todo el tiempo le rogaba a dios que no me lo quitará, mi bebe era todo para mí. Todo esto era mi culpa. Si hubiera aceptado que me hicieran la cesárea y no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo, mi bebe no hubiera nacido con problema en su corazón. Nunca me lo perdonaría. _

_Cuando llegamos, lo llevaron a Emergencias para revisarlo. No me dejaron seguir con él. Me quedé congelada. Mi vida entera se había detenido. No podía respirar. ¿Qué haría si algo le pasaba? ¿Qué sería de mí vida si perdía a mí bebe? No me podía imaginar mi vida sin mí pequeño niño. Probablemente sucumbiría ante el dolor y la tristeza. Teddy era mi luz, mi alegría, mi razón de vivir, era mi pequeño niño, mi bebe, era mi hijo. _

_Sentí una mano en mi hombro. _

_-Ana debes sentarte. No podemos hacer nada. Debemos esperar –las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, pero esa voz me reconfortaba. Caminé y me senté. Christian se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente. No podía hablar. Estaba asustada. _

_Pasó una hora antes de que saliera una enfermera. Me dijo que la doctora me vería en unos minutos, pero que mi hijo estaba fuera de peligro y que había despertado y pedía verme. Me indicó el camino y solo la seguí. En todo momento, pude sentir a Christian junto a mí. La enfermera corrió la cortina y mi bebe estaba bajo las sabanas, otra enfermera me miró._

_-Lo siento. Pero se ha enojado. Dice que solo quiere ver su mamá. No deja que lo revisemos –Me senté junto a él, intente quitarle las sabanas de su pequeña carita._

_-¿Bebe? Debes dejar que te revise la enfermera. _

_-¡No quelo! –dijo bajo las sabanas._

_-Si no dejas que te revisen, no irás mañana a jugar con tus amigos al Central Park- Bajó las sabanas bruscamente provocando que su cabello cayera cubriera su pequeña frente y sus ojos. Podía sentir su mirada cautelosa, retire el cabello de su carita y me miró. _

_Las enfermeras pudieron revisarlo sin ningún problema. A los pocos minutos la doctora llegó y me pidió hablar a solas. Salí al pasillo seguida de Christian. _

_-Theodore está bien. Solo tuvo una recaída. ¿Ha realizado alguna actividad física intensa últimamente?_

_-No lo consideraría intensa, solo estuvo jugando en el parque esta mañana. Nada importante. El pediatra me dijo que podía jugar._

_-Debemos evitar que el niño realice cualquier actividad física por los próximos días. A pesar de que su salud está mejorando, no podemos tomar riesgos. Hablaré con su pediatra de cabecera y le explicaré la situación. Por el momento debe permanecer bajo estricta vigilancia. Pediré que le preparen una habitación. Le daré un medicamento para que pueda dormir._

_-¿Más medicamento? ¿No habrá ningún problema?_

_-Es inofensivo, solo le ayudará a dormir._

_-Muy bien. Gracias doctora. _

_Me quedé un poco más tranquila, mi bebe estaba bien. Fuera de peligro. Sentí las manos de Christian en mis hombros. Escuché a mi bebe llamarme. Me alejé de él y me senté con mi hijo. Después de unos minutos las enfermeras lo llevaron a una habitación privada, permanecí al lado de mi hijo. Le conectaban unos cables en su pequeña manita y otros en su pecho, mi celular sonó. Víctor estaba muy angustiado, le informe de la situación. _

_Todo el tiempo Christian permaneció cerca. Oculto en la oscuridad. Tratando de no molestar a nadie. Para ese momento, no tenía ni la menor idea si se había dado cuenta del gran parecido que tenía mi bebe con él. No me importaba. A los pocos minutos Víctor entró a la habitación, pude ver a Christian fulminarlo con la mirada cuando se acercó a la cama, puso su mano en mi hombro y acarició a mi bebe. _

_-¿Necesitas algo Ana?_

_-Sí. Por favor localiza al doctor Evans, quiero que venga lo más rápido que pueda. Las enfermeras me dijeron que dormirá por varias horas, quiero ir a casa a cambiarme y traer unas cosas, llama a Charlotte y dile que me esperé en la entrada del edificio. Le pediré a Adriana que se quede con él hasta que regresé. Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte._

_-En seguida. Con permiso. Salimos en cinco minutos._

_-Gracias Víctor. _

_A los pocos minutos, Adriana entró y se sentó junto a Teddy mientras yo salía de la habitación. Taylor estaba en el pasillo hablando con una enfermera. _

_-Ana espera _

_-Ahora no Christian –tenía que irme, quería ir rápido a casa para estar aquí cuando mi hijo abriera sus ojos- _

_-Solo quiero saber una cosa._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_

_-No tenía por qué hacerlo –era fría, lo sé. Pero era mi bebe del que estábamos hablando._

_-Ana…_

_-Todo listo, Ana –dijo Víctor interrumpiendo a Christian._

_-Vamos –Entré al ascensor seguida de Víctor, pude ver la mirada llena de rabia de Christian, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo su reacción. Era mi hijo. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

El ascensor se abrió. Víctor caminaba junto a mí con una pequeña maleta y mi bolsa. En mis brazos llevaba el Buzz Lightyear de mi hijo, mi padre se lo había regalado en su primer cumpleaños, desde entonces era su muñeco favorito y no podía dormir sin él. Cuando entramos a la sala de espera vi a Christian sentado con las manos en la cara, su padre estaba ahí, sentado junto a él. Taylor estaba observando todo desde las sombras. La puerta se abrió. Grace entró con unos papeles en la mano. No escuche lo que dijo. Víctor se adelantó y abrió la puerta para mí.

Escuché a Christian llamarme. No me detuve. Solo quería ver a mi hijo. Entre a la habitación, mi bebe todavía dormía tranquilamente mientras su niñera estaba sentada junto a él. Me senté a su lado. Tome su manita y lo bese.

-Bebe te traje tu Buzz –dije mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de mi cara. Comencé a hablar con mi bebe. –Y algunas cosas más, algunos libros para colorear y el libro que estamos leyendo antes de dormir. Charlotte está preocupada por ti, vendrá esta noche. Víctor y dina también están aquí. Bebe. Todos están aquí. Tienes que ser muy fuerte y valiente. Bebe todos te aman. Bebe mami te quiere. Mami te ama.

Me derrumbe. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Mi pequeño niño.

Teddy durmió todo el día y estuvo bajo la revisión constante de los médicos. Al caer la noche, estaba sola en la habitación cuando escuche la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos acercándose a la cama.

-Ana deberías ir a descansar, los sedantes que le dieron son muy fuertes. No despertará hasta mañana –la voz dulce y tranquilizadora de Grace me hablaba, pero como podía pensar que dejaría a mi hijo solo.

-No. No iré a ningún lado sin mi bebe.

-Ana, por favor. Necesitas descansar. No has salido de la habitación en todo el día. No has comido y está empezando a nevar. Necesitas un lugar donde dormir.

-Dormiré aquí. No me importa –suspiró, caminó y se acercó a mi bebe. La vi quitando un mechón de su cabello de su frente. Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía.

-Es increíble el parecido. A excepción de los ojos. Es el vivo retrato de Christian.

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe. Se siente fatal. No te culpa por no habérselo dicho. Se culpa a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo. Ha querido entrar todo el día y estar a tu lado, pero no quiere ser una molestia para ti.

-No es una molestia. Solo….no lo sé…

-¿Te importaría si Carrick puede entrar? Ha estado todo el día ansioso, quiere conocer a su nieto.

-Claro. No veo porque no –sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta- Grace…Christian…puede entrar también.

-Gracias, querida. Ahora vuelvo.

Después de algunos minutos, la puerta se abrió. No miré. Estaba absorta escuchando la respiración de mi hijo hasta que escuché mi nombre.

-Hola Anastasia ¿Cómo sigue?

-Estable.

-¿Te importaría hablarnos un poco acerca de esto? He leído su historial, pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo –dijo Grace

Suspiré. Me levanté y los miré. Christian estaba parado en el borde la cama, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. No me miraba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el pequeño niño con cabello cobrizo que estaba en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres saber Grace?

-En su historial dice que tiene complicaciones cardiacas, pero no entiendo el porqué.

-Cuando nació, estuve en trabajo de parto por casi quince horas. Cuando me llevaron para hacerme la cesárea, pensé que todo estaría mejor. –las lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez- cuando recuperé la conciencia, me dijeron que había nacido con problemas en su corazón, que nunca podría realizar actividades físicas. Y siempre lo he cuidado. Hace un par de meses, su condición mejoró. Y me autorizaron… –me estaba ahogando con mis propias lágrimas, la culpa carcomía mi alma- lo llevé esta mañana al parque a jugar. Pero nunca pensé que pasaría esto. Jamás haría algo para lastimarlo.

-No te estoy juzgando Ana.

-Mami… -susurró Teddy, lo miré, y corrí a su lado.

-Aquí estoy bebe.

-Quelo agua…

-Si bebe, ahora te la traigo

-No te vayas mami –dijo estirando si pequeño bracito.

-Traeré el agua –se ofreció Grace y salió de la habitación, me senté junto a él, abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miró, después miró a Carrick y a Christian para regresar su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Quénes son ellos? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Ellos… -¿Qué se supone que le respondería? Él es tu padre y tu abuelo. No definitivamente no era el mejor momento para decírselo.

-Mi nombre es Christian Grey y él es mi padre, Carrick Grey, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Teddy

-Ese un bonito nombre, sabes, mi abuelo se llama igual que tú. Theodore Grey.

-¿En selio? ¡Escuchaste mami! ¡Se llama igual que yo! –sonrió.

-Si escuche bebe

-Mami quelo ilme a casa. No me gusta este lugal. Po Favol.

-No podemos. El doctor Evans vendrá a verte pronto, tiene que revisarte.

-¡Quelo ilme a mi casa! ¡Quelo a Buzz!

-¿Buzz? –preguntó Christian. Me levanté hacia la mesa y saque su muñeco de mi bolsa.

-Aquí lo tengo bebe –se lo di y automáticamente lo llevo a sus pequeños bracitos- también traje los libros que estas coloreando y el libro que estamos leyendo antes de dormir.

-Mami

-Dime bebe

-¿Cuánto tiempo me voy a quedal aquí? No me gustan los hospitales

-Ya lo sé cariño –si no hacía algo para calmarlo empezaría a llorar, bese su manita y quite los mechones de su carita- pero es por tu bien. Aún no podemos irnos.

-Quelo mi cama. –Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- este lugal huele feo y es flio…por favol mami. Vamos a casa.

-Bebe no podemos. Lo siento. El doctor Evans vendrá a verte mañana por la mañana cariño. No llores bebe.

-Odio los hospitales mami. Quelo mi cama.

¿Qué podría decirle para calmarlo? Se llevó sus manitas a su cara y empezó a llorar. Me partía el corazón verlo así. No podía hacer nada para evitar esta situación. ¿Qué otra cosa podría decirle que no le hubiera dicho antes? Esta era la tercera vez en el año que mi bebe terminaba en el hospital por un descuido ya fuera mío o de él. ¿Cómo le dices a un niño de tres años que no puede jugar? Varias veces me ha dicho que algún día será jugador de soccer, me rompe el corazón cada vez que me lo dice y más porque sé que eso no será posible. Mi bebe jamás podrá ser un niño normal. Y todo es mi culpa.

Después de algunos minutos en mis brazos, mi bebe se quedó dormido abrazando su muñeco. Saque un pañuelo de mi bolsa y le seque las lágrimas de su carita. Sabía a la perfección como se sentía, porque yo me sentía igual o peor.

-Ana debes descansar –dijo Christian- no podemos hacer nada más.

-No pienso dejarlo solo, por favor no insistas.

-No has comido nada en todo el día. Por lo menos vamos a la cafetería para que comas algo.

-Christian por favor.

-Yo me quedó con él, ve a comer algo Ana. –dijo Grace.

-Ana por favor -insistió Christian

-Ellos tienen razón, Ana tienes que despejarte. Yo me quedo con Ted. Sabes que no le va a pasar nada a mi lado –Víctor se acercó a mí poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Está bien. Solo voy por un té. No puedo comer nada. –Me levanté de la cama, tomé mi bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta- Por favor, cualquier cosa me llamas. Tengo el celular prendido.

-No te preocupes. –dijo Carrick.

Salí de la habitación seguida de Christian, y me dirigí hacia la cafetería. Hace dos años, cuando llegamos a vivir a New York, lo primero que hice fue localizar al mejor cardiólogo de la ciudad, sabía que tarde o temprano lo íbamos a necesitar, por lo que después de varias semanas pude localizar al doctor Richard Evans. Gracias al tratamiento que nos recomendó, Teddy se empezó a recuperar y su condición mejoró. Pero no todo salió como lo planeado. Conocía a la perfección la sala de emergencias y la cafetería por lo que camine sin mirar atrás, pero podía sentir al padre de mi hijo y a Taylor siguiéndome.

-Vamos a sentarnos mientras Taylor pide algo –dijo Christian tomándome del brazo, no quería discutir, así que solo asentí y caminé junto a él. – Sé que no querrás comer nada, pero por favor Ana, estás pálida.

-No puedo Christian.

-Por favor. ¿Quieres que Teddy te vea así? –tenía razón, en eso era igual a su padre. Aunque quisiera, jamás podía mentirle a mi hijo, yo era un libro abierto para él.

-Está bien.

-Gracias. Se ve que es un niño muy fuerte.

-Lo es.

-Aquí tienes Ana –dijo Taylor poniendo en la mesa un té y una ensalada para mí y un café para Christian -¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, gracias Taylor. ¿Hablaste con Luke? –preguntó Christian.

-Sí. Está haciendo todo lo posible para contactarlo.

-Muy bien. Necesito una respuesta hoy mismo. –Taylor solo asintió.

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunté, sabía que algo se traía en manos, lo conocía muy bien.

-Espero que no te moleste. Luke está buscando al mejor cardiólogo de país para que atienda a Teddy.

-El doctor Evans es muy bueno, además él conoce el historial de Teddy.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero que mi hijo reciba la mejor atención médica, además, mi mamá movió algunos contactos y otros dos cardiólogos de su entera confianza vendrán mañana temprano a revisarlo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-No debería. Es mi hijo y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlo.

-Deberías estar furioso conmigo

-Lo estaba.

-¿Qué cambio?

-Cuando te fuiste esta mañana, entré a verlo. Estaba dormido y en sueños te llamaba. –Cerró sus ojos y suspiró- Hablé con una de las enfermeras que lo ha atendido en otras ocasiones y me contó algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Me habló de todas las veces que has venido con Teddy al hospital, desde las consultas hasta las interminables noches que pasaste en vela junto a él. La idea de verte lidiando sola con todo esto hizo que mi furia desapareciera. Pero. Debiste habérmelo dicho.

-Ahora no voy a discutir mis razones. No es el momento ni el lugar.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué le ibas a responder cuando pregunto quién era yo?

-No lo sé.

-Ana. Es mi hijo.

-También es mío. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si le digo que tú eres su padre? Su corazón no soportaría la noticia.

-¿Qué le has dicho estos tres años?

-Para él, su padre es Ray. Lo quiere como a uno y mi padre lo adora. Ray tuvo que regresar a casa por algunos problemas con sus hermanos, él ha estado viviendo con nosotros desde que nos mudamos.

-¿Alguna vez pensabas decirle acerca de mí?

-Christian, lo único que me importa en esta vida es ese niño allá arriba. Me necesita y yo a él. No pienso en nada más –odiaba esos malditos silencios incómodos, él no dijo nada más. Pero era la verdad. Mi hijo era todo para mí, desde el momento en que lo tuve en mis brazos y me miró con sus pequeños ojos azules, era tan frágil y tan indefenso y me juré que siempre lo protegería y lo amaría ante todo y ante todos, y si eso significaba dejar atrás todo, lo haría, incluso a Christian.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi pequeño fan fiction. Espero poder tener más tiempo para contestas a todos sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo será publicado el día jueves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Regresamos a la habitación después de algunos minutos, apenas había tocado la ensalada y mi té estaba casi lleno. ¿Cómo podría pensar en mí cuando mi hijo estaba hospitalizado? Otra vez.

Cuando entramos a la sala de espera, escuché mi nombre. Al mirar, vi a una mujer rubia, muy hermosa, joven de unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes. Caminó hacia mí y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo sigue el enano?

-Estable, gracias por venir Charlotte.

-¿Dónde más podría estar? Sabes que adoro a ese mocoso.

-¿Hablaste con Richard?

-Sí. Intentó venir antes, pero su hija tuvo un accidente.

-¿Es algo grave?

-No. Al parecer solo fue una fractura de su brazo. Estará aquí mañana a primera hora. ¿Quieres que me quede para que vayas a descansar?

-Sabes que no iré a ningún lado.

-Lo sabía. Por eso, pasé a tu departamento y te traje algunas cosas. Víctor me dijo que solo trajiste cosas de Teddy, así que –dijo abriendo una pequeña mochila- un par de jeans, una sudadera y todo para que no pasas frío.

-Gracias Charlotte.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Nada. Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé. Vamos, quiero ver a ese mocoso antes de que se despierte. No le digas que vine. Va a creer que me importa.

-Te importa.

-Pues sí. Pero tu hijo se la pasa molestándome, ¿Sabías que no puedo usar tacones por su culpa? ¡La última vez me pego en mi pie tan fuerte que no puedo usar mis amados zapatos!

-¿Te das cuenta que peleas con un niño de tres años?

-Físicamente tendrá tres años pero mentalmente parece un adolescente. ¡Se la pasa molestándome Ana! ¡Me dijo que era una solterona! ¡Solo tengo 23 años!

-A veces siento que tengo dos hijos en lugar de uno. – por primera vez en todo el día, sonreí, Charlotte era mi asistente personal, había estado conmigo desde hace dos años y era una de las pocas personas que sabían de mi hijo. A pesar del comportamiento infantil que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Teddy, era una mujer muy audaz. Si no fuera por ella y por Kate, y por las constantes amenazas que las dos hacían a los reporteros y paparazis, todos los periódicos estarían llenos de fotos de mi hijo.

Al entrar a la habitación Grace y Carrick estaban sentados junto a mi bebe.

-No ha despertado querida. ¿Comiste algo?

-No.

-Lo imagine, pero querida debes comer, ¿Acaso quieres que tu hijo te vea así? –Pregunto Grace- Te ha estado llamando en sueños.

Me acerque y bese su frente. Sentí algo cálido en mis hombros, Víctor me ponía una manta en los hombros. Pude ver la mirada llena de odio de Christian, pero no me importo. Víctor era como un tío para mi bebe, Teddy lo llamaba tío Vito, él y su esposa eran personas de mi entera confianza, y en ocasiones, cuando Andrea no podía cuidar a mi bebe, ellos lo hacían. Y a mi hijo le encantaba quedarse con ellos, no solo por el gran cariño que el matrimonio profesaba por mí bebe, sino porque la esposa de Víctor era una gran repostera y mi hijo adoraba sus postres. En una ocasión, recuerdo llegar antes de lo planeado de un viaje y encontrarlo picando un gran pastel de bodas que tenían que entregar, el nombre del novio estaba cambiado, decía "Amber y Luke", en lugar de "Amber y Duke" después nos enteramos que Luke era el exnovio de la novia y se armó un escándalo en plena recepción.

Ese era mi bebe. Un niño como cualquier otro. Le gustaba jugar soccer, veía caricaturas y se reía de las cosas más absurdas. Pero sobre todo, era un niño muy celoso. No soportaba que ningún hombre que no fuera mi padre, José, Víctor o mi jefe Kevin se acerque a mí. Hace seis meses, trabaje con un autor, en un ocasión tuvimos que trabajar hasta tarde y al no querer dejar solo a mi hijo, terminamos trabajando en la sala de mi departamento. En cuanto Teddy lo vio, le empezó a hacer preguntas, Kate las llama, "Preguntas odiosas", ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué lo otro? Simplemente lo desesperó y se marchó. Al final, terminamos comunicándonos por correo y por chats. De tal palo tal astilla.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo le digo a mi bebe quien es Christian? Conociéndolo, no le va hacer mucha gracia que él esté aquí. Lo pude ver en su mirada cuando lo vio por primera vez. Desconfianza. Pero ahora eso no importaba, solo podía esperar a que mi bebe se recuperará y después buscaría la mejor forma de afrontar lo que se venía.

A la mañana siguiente, Richard llegó y reviso a mi bebe y salió de la habitación. Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho tocaron la puerta. Luke entró y le dijo algo a Christian, que había permanecido conmigo toda la noche, manteniendo su distancia.

Ocho y treinta la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Ocho cuarenta y cinco, por tercera vez escuche el sonido de unos pasos entrar a la habitación, para ese momento estaba muy despierta. Recostada junto a la cama de mi bebe, sosteniendo su pequeña manita.

Nueve de la mañana. La puerta se abrió violentamente. Levanté la mirada y vi a Kate entrando dando pasos agigantados hacia Christian.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que acabas de provocar idiota? –le grito, Christian se levantó furioso.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Kate? ¡Y no grites! Mi hijo está descansando.

Por algunos segundos, los dos se fulminaron son la mirada. ¡Dios! ¡Si las miradas mataran! Kate estaba roja, furiosa y él no se quedaba atrás. La mandíbula de Christian temblaba, era como ver un duelo de titanes.

Kate lo dejo y caminó hacia donde estaba yo observando el espectáculo. Intentó tranquilizarse dando varias vueltas alrededor de la habitación, respirando, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Charlotte entró hecha una furia. Caminó directamente a mí.

-Ana. Roger esta abajo. ¡Todo se fue a la mierda!

Mire a Kate, solo asintió. Sentí como mi sangre se volvió hielo. Me sentí mareada, pero no por miedo.

Odio.

Coraje.

Rabia.

Los peores sentimientos empezaron a consumirme.

Hace tres años había nacido una mujer diferente dentro de mí. Una mujer que haría lo que fuera por mantener a su hijo a salvo. Nunca había entendido a mi madre cuando decía, "Instinto maternal" pero ahora lo sabía.

Durante dos años, mi vida privada era lo más importante. La seguridad de mi hijo era lo primero. Cuando acepte trabajar como editora en jefe, la vida pública se volvió una parte importante de mi vida. Los paparazis, las revistas, todo eso. Una vida simple y vacía. Peligrosa. Donde las apariencias son lo primordial. Y en los dos últimos años, he visto cientos de familias desmoronarse gracias a esta vida. Pero eso no me ocurriría a mí.

Hace dos años. Durante una fiesta privada. Entre tantas entrevistas. Un hombre se acercó a mí. Un hombre que pasaría desapercibido. Algo común y corriente. De pronto. Me miró y abrió su maldita boca.

-Señorita Steel, ¿Nos podría hablar de la relación que mantuvo con él señor Christian Grey?

-¿Disculpe? –fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Todos los reportes se me fueron encima preguntando por Christian, durante semanas fue de lo único que se habló. En ese momento, recuerdo haber enviado un correo al padre de mi hijo, quien en varias ocasiones me llamaba y me buscaba, en ese momento, corte toda comunicación con él. Y el hizo lo mismo.

Nunca supe el cómo ni el por qué. Pero después de algunas semanas. Roger se obsesionó conmigo y la vida que tan celosamente protegía, consiguió la foto que nos tomaron durante mi ceremonia de clausura y la publicó en todos las revistas. Kate se encargó de frenarlo y callarlo por algún tiempo. Y ahora él estaba aquí.

Mire a mi bebe. Nadie le iba a hacer daño.

-¡Víctor! –Fue lo único que pude vocalizar, el hombre entró seguido por Taylor y Luke- Roger está en la recepción, sin importar lo que pase. No permitas que suba.

-Ana –Decía Kate mientras intentaba respirar -Roger vio a Mía entrar al hospital. Y en cuanto nos vio a Elliot y a mí, se volvió loco

-Eso comprueba las sospechas que siempre ha tenido – intervino Charlotte.

-¡Aahh! ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa Christian! ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que nos ha costado mantener a Teddy en el anonimato? –Gritó mi amiga, la mirada del padre de mi hijo era de un desconcierto total-

-¿Quién mierda es Roger? –preguntó Christian.

-Roger es un paparazi que ha investigado la vida de Ana desde el momento en que la nombraron editora en jefe, el cree que de alguna forma logro conseguir en un año lo que les toma una eternidad a muchos –decía Charlotte mientras miraba a Christian como si quisiera matarlo- En cuanto encontró una foto tuya y de Ana, se obsesionó con la idea de que tú tuviste algo que ver con el ascenso de Ana. Poco después nos enteramos que su hermano compitió por el mismo puesto, y al perderlo por una mujer joven y sin experiencia, su hermano empezó a tener varios problemas económicos y empezó a culpar a Ana.

-¡Eso es estúpido! –Grito Christian-

-Para él no lo es. Cree que de alguna forma, tú lograste posicionarme en el puesto que tengo.

-Ana. No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de ese hombre. Ya me tiene harto. –dijo Víctor y salió de la habitación.

-Charlotte, llama a Kevin, tengo que hablar con él

-Si Ana –sacó su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Yo era quien era por mi esfuerzo, por las noches en vela que dedique a mi trabajo. Todo lo habría logrado yo. Con las gotas de mi sudor. Nunca necesite a nadie para lograrlo. Y nadie me quitaría lo que ahora era mío. La intromisión de Christian en mi vida, significaba muchas cosas. Y esta era una de ellas. Roger no descansaría hasta destruir mi carrera, y se llevaría mi tranquila vida entre las patas. Pero eso no lo iba a permitir. Y estaba muy segura que él tampoco lo permitiría.

Muchas cosas nos alejaron, no muchas, una en particular, pero a pesar de todo. Ahora los dos teníamos una cosa que amábamos más que nada. Y estaba segura de ello. La forma cariñosa y protectora con la que Christian veía a nuestro hijo me lo confirmaba. La vida de nuestro hijo estaba antes que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso antes que nosotros.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

Gracias a todos los que leen este pequeño fanfiction. No tengo mucho tiempo para contestarles a todos pero lo intentare a partir de ahora. El siguiente capítulo será publicado el día 13 de Octubre. Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 05**_

_Fuera de la habitación de mi hijo, todo era un caos. La prensa se había enterado de la presencia de Christian en el hospital y empezaron a relacionarlo conmigo. Bien dicen que el dinero mueve al mundo, y lo comprobé en el momento que prendí el televisor la mañana del domingo. La foto de Christian y la mía estaban en todos los programas, al parecer, una enfermera hablo y dijo que el niño que yo estaba cuidando era la viva imagen del empresario más importante y más codiciado de todo el país. De pronto, todos me asociaban como "la mujer secreta" del gran Christian Grey. _

_Por su parte, Christian hacía llamadas todo el tiempo, intentado controlar la tormenta que se había desatado sobre nosotros. Charlotte no paraba de hacer constantes amenazas por teléfono, pero esa su forma de actuar. Tal vez Christian tuviera a Welch, a Taylor y a quien quisiera. Pero yo la tenía a ella. Y valía por mil Taylors y Welchs. Kate había dejado el hospital para tratar de calmar todo desde afuera, pero era imposible. _

_Mi madre en una ocasión me dijo que era una exagerada, ¿Qué daño puede hacer una fotografía cariño? Pregunto. Ahora lo sé. Al medio día tuve que apagar mi celular por las constantes llamadas que entraban, la mayoría de reporteros y compañeros de trabajo. _

_A la una mi padre me llamó, era oficial. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Mi madre estaba preocupada, casi al borde de la histeria al escuchar todas las cosas que se empezaron a decir acerca de mí y de mi hijo. Esto era lo que siempre quise evitar. _

_Por la tarde, mi bebe fue dado de alta. Tenía que sacarlo del hospital sin que le tomaran alguna fotografía. Desgraciadamente, mi hijo era el vivo retrato de su padre, y era imposible decir que no era su hijo. No podía ir a casa, Adriana me dijo que estaba infestado de periodistas y que era imposible entrar sin que te hicieran preguntas o te tomarán fotografías. _

_Tenía que salir de la ciudad hasta que la tormenta se disipara. Pero no sería tan sencillo. Llame a mi madre y me dijo que había fotógrafos en la entrada. Lo mismo sucedió con mi padre, quien insistió en regresar, pero le pedí que esperara hasta que todo se calmara. No quería a mi familia en la portada de alguna revista de chismes. _

_Pero ahora, ya era demasiado tarde. _

_A las ocho, estaba sola en la habitación con mi hijo. Lo vestí con unos jeans y una sudadera que podía taparle el rostro. Mis nervios me estaban traicionando. Mis manos me temblaban mientras sujetaba las agujetas de sus pequeños zapatos. _

_-Mami _

_-Dime cariño _

_-¿Po qué el tío Vito ta enojado?_

_-¿Por qué crees que está enojado?_

_-Lo escuche diciendo la palaba con j…-susurro- y eso no está bien. Dina dice que no debemos decil palabas feas. _

_-Dina tiene razón cariño. No debes decir palabras feas –lo mire intentando ocultar mis nervios –El tío Víctor no está enojado cariño, solo está un poco cansado. Eso es todo._

_-¿Y po que está cansado mami? –Y así comenzaban sus "preguntas odiosas" según Kate, no podía dejarlo seguir. Tenía que mantenerlo alejado de todo esto. _

_-Por cosas de adultos bebe –me senté frente a él y retirándole un mechón de su carita, le di un beso en su frente –Son cosas por las que tú no te tienes que preocupar bebe. Mami hará que todo esté bien. ¿Entendido?_

_-Si mami. ¿Vamos a casa? _

_-No cariño. Iremos a un lugar mucho más grande y bonito._

_-Pelo yo quielo il a casa mami._

_-Lo siento bebe. Pero no podemos. Este lugar te va a gustar mucho._

_-¿El tío Vito ila mami?_

_-Claro que si bebe. Y Dina ira también. ¿Te digo un secreto cariño?_

_-¡Si mami!_

_-Charlotte te vino a ver._

_-¡La sotelona! –grito mi bebe. Su pequeña carita se iluminó y empezó a saltar en la cama. Era cierto que Charlotte odiaba la forma en la que Teddy se burlaba de ella, pero para mí bebe, ella era como un juguete grande con el que podía jugar y reírse. _

_Detrás de nosotros la puerta se abrió. La mirada de mi bebe cambio, ni siquiera tuve que voltear para saber quién había entrado. Los celos de mi hijo se proyectaron en su mirada. _

_-Hola Teddy, ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Christian_

_Mi hijo no dijo nada, solo lo miró, le saco la lengua y corrió a mis brazos. Me trague una risa. ¡Dios, son iguales!_

_-¿Qué dije?_

_-Nada. Olvídalo._

_ Tome a mi bebe en brazos mientras me abrazaba fuerte, para él, Christian era un intruso y mi hijo estaba marcando su territorio. Más parecidos no podrían ser. Salimos de la habitación, en el pasillo Taylor y Víctor nos esperaban. Caminamos mientras ambos nos seguían. De alguna forma, y por la manera en la que se movían, era como si hubieran tenido una larga charla. Al llegar a la sala de espera, Luke y Charlotte nos esperaban. En cuanto mi bebe la vio, se soltó de mis brazos y corrió hacia ella, la rubia estaba mirando por la ventana y hablando por teléfono, no se dio cuenta de su presencia. _

_-¡Ese es tu maldito problema! ¡Resuélvelo o te las verás conmigo! –grito Charlotte._

_-¡Mami dijo una mala palaba! –la mujer brincó al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, la sonrisa de mi bebe se hizo mayor en cuanto vio la mirada de Charlotte -¡Hola Sotelona! ¿Ya te compaste tus gatos?_

_-¡Ana tu hijo me está molestando! –grito haciendo un puchero. ¡Dios! ¡Tengo dos hijos!_

_Víctor se movió y tomo en brazos a Teddy quien amenazaba a Charlotte con su Buzz. Logre escuchar una risa proveniente de Taylor y Luke, Christian lo miraba fascinado, como si estuviera viendo un gran tesoro, sus ojos brillaban y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La misma sonrisa que tenía mi hijo cuando estaba feliz. Ese era mi bebe. Y Charlotte, su juguete personal. _

_De la ventana pude ver las decenas de lucecitas estacionadas en la puerta del hospital, tome a mi bebe en brazos, le cubrí la carita y salimos. Teníamos que afrontar esto. Y mientras más pronto, mejor. Taylor y Víctor se movieron para estar a nuestro alrededor, Charlotte a mi izquierda y Christian en la derecha, me coloque unos lentes oscuros al igual que todos, abrace a mi bebe mientras el abrazaba fuertemente su muñeco y salimos. _

_Los gritos eran increíbles, las luces de las cámaras me segaban, la gente empujando mientras yo sostenía fuertemente a mi bebe. Sentí algo familiar. El brazo de Christian me rodeaba la cintura. Su aliento cerca de mi cuello y su otra mano alejando a los fotógrafos. Y a pesar de la situación. Volví a sentir esa electricidad entre nosotros, y no era la única. La fuerza en su brazo se hizo más presente. Me atrajo hacia él. ¡Mierda! Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. En otra situación, estaría a sus pies sin dudarlo. Pero los sollozos de mi bebe me regresaron a la realidad. _

_ Luke se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, primero entró Charlotte, después yo y por último Christian, mi bebe estaba asustado por el ruido. Después de varios minutos logramos salir del hospital, mi niño lloraba sin cesar mientras lo acunaba en mis brazos e intentaba calmarlo. _

_Después de varios minutos, Teddy jugaba con su muñeco mientras amenazaba a Charlotte diciéndole algo de unos gatos, ella lo miraba con un poco de miedo y frustración. A pesar de todo, a pesar del mal momento que habíamos vivido, a pesar del gran desastre que se aproximaba, nos reíamos. Los comentarios de mi bebe de tres años nos hicieron reír. Por primera vez en años, escuche a Taylor y Luke soltar una carcajada después de algo que dijo mi niño. Víctor solo negó con la cabeza divertido, mientras Christian tenía un ataque de risa. La mirada de mi niño era de una diversión total, y eso amaba de él. Para el, lo más importante en esta vida era tener su Buzz por las noches, dormir hasta que yo lo arropara, comer los postres de la esposa de Víctor, jugar con Adriana, ver futbol con su abuelo por la televisión y claro, molestar a Charlotte. Para él, eso era su vida. Su felicidad. Y él era mi felicidad. _

_Nos dirigimos hacia la parte más privada de Manhattan, llegamos a un gran edificio y ahí estaban. Tal y como me había dicho Kate, todo estaba infestado por fotógrafos y reporteros. Taylor entró al estacionamiento subterráneo después de varios minutos. Bajamos de la camioneta y subimos al ascensor, Taylor pulso algunos botones y nos movimos, me recordó la primera vez que entré al elevador de Escala y la última vez que nos vimos. Sentí un escalofrío. Y por la postura de Christian, él también lo sintió. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, se agachó hacia mi bebe y le dijo._

_-Teddy esta es tu casa, a partir de ahora, podrás venir cada vez que quieras –mi bebe solo lo miró, y levantó sus ojos hacia mí._

_-¿Eso es cieto mami? –me limite a asentir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta, porque no tenía una respuesta. Había hecho todo lo posible para mantener alejado a Christian y su vida tan complicada que ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me deparaba el futuro. _

_Salimos del ascensor y entramos, el vestíbulo se parecía al de Escala, solo que este era más grande. Caminamos, escuche murmuros. Al entrar a la sala, todos los Grey nos esperaban. Grace y Carrick estaban sentados en un gran sofá blanco, Mía daba vueltas impaciente mientras Elliot intentaba calmarla. Kate estaba parada junto a la ventana hablando por teléfono, parada junto al comedor vi a la señora Jones, todos estaba aquí. Mía fue la primera en percatarse de nuestro arribo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y corrió hacia nosotros. _

_-¡Hola pequeño! –dijo acercándose a Teddy, mi niño se asustó y se colocó detrás de mis piernas, escondiéndose._

_-¡Mía! ¡Lo asustaste! –Gritó Christian._

_-Lo siento –sentí cómo ni niño, consumido por la curiosidad asomó su pequeña cabecita- No te haré daño bebe. Mi nombre es Mía. _

_La mirada de Christian era reprobatoria. Grace camino y se acercó, era increíble la forma en la que caminaba hacia a mi niño, con gracia y ternura. Mientras que Mía se emocionó y lo asustó. _

_-Hola bebe. ¿Me recuerdas? –Teddy solo asintió –Mi nombre es Grace. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Aquí nadie te va a lastimar, todos te vamos a cuidar y jugaremos contigo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Grace dijo la palabra mágica. Jugar. Teddy salió de su escondite y me miró, estiró sus pequeños bracitos para que lo cargue, una vez en mis brazos me pregunto._

_-¿Puedo jugal mami?_

_Odiaba que me lo preguntara. Pero las cosas eran así. Desde que recuerdo, siempre me ha tenido que pedir permiso para jugar. Pero su salud es lo más importante. Y con el tiempo, lo ha entendido. _

_-Claro cariño, pero recuerda lo que dijo Richard. No debes esforzarte demasiado._

_-¡Si mami! –Bajo de mis brazos y camino hacia Grace, su abuela lo tomo en brazos y se fueron hacia otra habitación seguida por Mía. _

_Después de algunos minutos, Taylor entro con Adriana. La joven llevaba dos maletas grandes y un maletín negro. La señora Jones y Taylor tomaron las cosas y desaparecieron. Adriana se despidió y se marchó. Al prender la televisión, todo seguía igual. _

_-No hay forma de detener esto. La noticia se está expandiendo por todos lados –decía Kate._

_-Kevin está tratando de disiparla, adelantando algunas noticias que tenía para la próxima semana –continuo Charlotte- pero es imposible. Dice que te tomes el tiempo que necesites. De todas formas. No podremos hacer nada más._

_-Lo que no entiendo, es porque nunca se enteraron de nada. ¿Cómo lo hiciste Ana? –pregunto Carrick, y no era el único que se preguntaba lo mismo. El interés nació en la mirada de Christian, ¿Cómo era posible que él, el maestro del universo, el señor todo lo puedo, no estuviera enterado de la existencia de su hijo?_

_-No fue sencillo –respondió Kate- pero se hizo. El cómo no importa ahora. Lo que a mí me interesa es solo una cosa, ¿Qué vas a hacer Ana? Tú más que nadie conoces las consecuencias de esto. _

_-¿A qué te refieres con, que vas a hacer Ana?_

_-Christian, no te metas. Esto no es tu asunto._

_-¿Qué no es mi asunto? ¡Estás hablando de mi hijo!_

_-Legalmente, no lo es. _

_-Suficiente Kate, Christian. Este no es momento para pelear –prosiguió Carrick- Tienes razón Kate, lo que importa ahora es el bienestar de mi nieto. No podemos exponerlo antes toda esta publicidad. Es muy pequeño para estas cosas. _

_-Es verdad Carrick. Pero ahora es imposible –respondí._

_-Por la oficina no te preocupes Ana, yo me haré cargo de todo. Y si te necesito, te llamaré. _

_-Gracias Charlotte. Pero Carrick tiene razón. No voy a exponer a mi hijo a todo eso. _

_-¿Y qué harás? –preguntó Kate. Pero la verdad ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta a eso. Solo una idea venía a mi mente. Irme. Lejos. Tenía que salir de New York. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Tal vez, tomar las dichosas vacaciones que tenía guardadas. Pero tenía que irme. Alejarme de todo. _

_-Charlotte, llama a Kevin. Necesito hablar con él. _

_-Si Ana –sacó su teléfono y marcó. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero en ese momento. Esa era la mejor opción –Listo Ana._

_-Disculpen –tome el teléfono y me dirigí hacia la cocina. _

_Hable con Kevin por varios minutos, casi una hora para ser más exactos. Me dio muchas opciones. Pero solo una sobresalía de todas. Hace algunos meses, recibí la oferta de trabajar en Londres en una gran editorial. En aquel entonces, no la había aceptado por que estaba feliz con mi trabajo. Pero ahora, era la mejor opción. Si decía, acepto. Tendría que estar en Londres en tres semanas. Justo después de Año nuevo. Pero también sabía lo que significaba. Charlotte podría irse conmigo. ¿Pero todos los demás? Inconscientemente cree una familia para mi niño. Y si aceptaba, tendríamos que dejarlos atrás. Y ahora. Ahora que había conocido a más personas. No sé si sería la mejor opción._

El siguiente capítulo será publicado el próximo Jueves. Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo**_** 06**_

Después de hablar con Kevin, la idea de aceptar el trabajo en Londres era más clara. La única solución a todo este caos. Sabía que no sería fácil. Pero era lo mejor.

Salí de la cocina y regrese a la sala. La televisión seguía diciendo de la relación que existía entre Christian y yo. ¡Si tan solo supieran! Al entrar, noté la mirada del padre de mi hijo. Era cautelosa y…nerviosa, de alguna forma.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Kate

-Tengo que pensar las cosas. No puedo tomar una decisión a la ligera. Y menos si se trata de mi hijo.

Me senté. Me sentía frustrada. Todo a mí alrededor se estaba desmoronando. No tenía muchas opciones. De hecho. No tenía opción. Tenía que aceptar el trabajo el Londres, y tal vez, solo tal vez, mi vida tomaría un camino más tranquilo.

-Por el momento, lo mejor será que permanezcan aquí. Ya mañana pensaremos que hacer. ¿Cómo van las cosas Christian?

-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible. Fue buena idea invertir en publicidad papá. Hasta ahora, hemos podido detener la información en los noticieros más importantes de mañana. Pero el internet es casi imposible de parar. Una vez que entra algo es imposible sacarlo.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo –dijo una voz, levanté la mirada y Mía entraba a la sala -¿Cuál es el problema? Teddy es hijo de Christian y Ana. Eso no es una mentira. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-No es tan sencillo Mía –la voz de Christian era…rara…herida.

-¿Por qué no?

-En los últimos años, Ana se ha construido una reputación. Ha hecho cosas que a muchos les tomaría años, –respondió Kate- se posicionó como una de las mejores editoras del país, su trabajo empezó a marcar tendencias en tan solo tres años.

-Desde el inicio, muchos no podían creer cómo lo lograba. –Continuó Charlotte- Yo sé cuánto trabajo le ha costado porque he estado a su lado desde el principio y la he visto dejar muchas cosas para lograrlo. Pero dime, ¿Qué pensarías si de repente una mujer joven e inexperta empieza a tener éxito en tan poco tiempo?

-Pues que es muy talentosa.

-Exacto. Eso pensaría una persona fuera del negocio. Sin ofender Mía, pero dentro de este medio, el talento no sirve. Lo que mueve al mundo es el dinero, o en otras palabras, las conexiones. Muchos creyeron que alguien ayudaba a Ana desde las sombras. Y ahora con todo esto –dijo Charlotte apuntando hacia la televisión- solo confirman lo que siempre han sospechado.

-¡Pero Christian no hizo nada! Hace años que no se veían.

-Pero eso no lo sabe la gente querida –Grace había entrado a la habitación con mi bebe en sus brazos, Teddy bostezó, me buscó con la mirada y estiró sus bracitos.

-Mami

Me levanté y camine hacia él, lo tome en brazos y se acurrucó.

-Tengo sueño mami. Vamos a la cama.

-Si me disculpan.

Grace me indicó el camino hacia mi habitación, camine con mi bebe en brazos por el gran pasillo. Este lugar era incluso más grande que Escala. Había varias habitaciones y de pronto me pregunté, ¿Habrá alguna habitación roja? ¡Dios!

Sacudí de mi cabeza ese pensamiento. No podía pensar esas cosas. Tenía que concentrarme en mí bebe y sacar a Christian de mi cabeza. Abrí la puerta y entre. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue una gran cama blanca, un escritorio en el fondo y una pequeña lámpara y una de esas sillas que le encantaba a mi bebe, grande de piel con ruedas, también había un espejo y dos puertas, supuse que una era del baño, pero la otra no tenía ni la menor idea. Los colores claros de la habitación eran tranquilizadores, las dos maletas estaba cerca de la cama y el maletín negro en la mesa. Acosté a Teddy en la cama y abrí una maleta. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Esta dormido? –pregunto Christian, levanté la mirada y lo vi sentado junto a mi bebe.

-Todavía no –me levanté con el pijama azul en mis manos.

-Tiene los ojos cerrados, creo que ya se durmió –una pequeña risa salió de mi boca, Christian me miró- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Lo siento. Teddy nunca se duerme sin que le lea un poco –me senté junto al padre de mi hijo, me acerque a mi bebe y susurre- cariño, no te has puesto tu pijama, abre los ojos bebe.

Teddy se movió bruscamente, se sentó y su cabello cayó en su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, bostezo y levantó los brazos, me reí. Era algo tan automático en él. Le quite su ropa y le puse su pijama favorita. Abrió los ojos y a través de sus mechones vio a Christian sentado junto a mí. Se levantó y se acurrucó en mis brazos, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su padre.

-¿Y ahora que dije?

-Nada. No te preocupes –Tan parecidos – Bebe, ¿Dónde dejaste tu Buzz?

-No lo sé mami –dijo entre bostezos.

-Cariño ahora regreso, te quedas con Christian mientras los busco.

Lo puse otra vez en la cama, y salí. Después de algunos minutos regresé a la habitación, escuche voces, me detuve antes de entrar.

-¿Po qué?

-Por que puedo.

-Esa no es una lazon –Escuché una risa de Christian.

-Digamos que…lo hago porque los quiero.

-¿Queles a mami?

-Si Teddy –Hubo un silencio- La amo.

Mi respiración se detuvo, mis piernas se congelaron. Sentí como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima. ¿Me amaba? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

-¿Y a mí me queles?

-Claro que sí. Con el tiempo aprenderás a confiar en mí y me querrás un poco de lo mucho que yo te amo.

-Mami me ama. ¿Po que me amas tú?

-¿Por qué no debería? Eres un niño fuerte, valiente, inteligente y quieres mucho a tu mami. Y por lo que he visto, cuidas mucho a tu mami, ¿Verdad?

-¡Sí! –dijo orgulloso mi bebe- Yo cuido a mami.

-Te felicito campeón. Pero como te dije. A partir de ahora, yo me encargaré de cuidarlos a los dos.

-¿Puedo tenel un pelito? –Ambicioso. Entré a la habitación, mi bebe me miró y me sonrió.

-Toma tu Buzz niño travieso –Estiro sus pequeño bracitos y regreso a mis brazos.

-Mami, Quistian dice que nos vamos a quedal aquí

-¿Y tú te quieres quedar aquí?

-¡Sí! Pero tamben quelo mi cama.

-Podemos traer tu cama y todas tus cosas

-¿De vedad? Mami me guta ete lugal, es gande y bonito.

¡Mierda! Ahora que haría. Yo no podía volver con Christian. Simplemente no quería. Había tantas cosas que aún me dolían, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, él estaba entrando en mi vida sin mí autorización. Y ahora, mi propio hijo estaba de acuerdo. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo alejo como lo ha hecho con muchos hombres? Esto es un maldito complot.

-Hablaremos de eso después bebe. Ahora vamos a dormir.

Se levantó y se metió debajo de las sabanas, justo antes que comenzara a leerle le pidió a Christian que se quedará con él. ¡Esto es un Complot! Después de algunos minutos, Teddy dormía tranquilamente abrazando su muñeco.

-¿Deberíamos quitarle ese muñeco? ¿No se lastimará?

-Adelante. Inténtalo. Y en cuanto despierte, tú soportaras sus gritos y lo volverás a dormir –Escuche una risa de Christian, ¿Desde cuándo se reía tanto?- No hagas ruido. Es muy sensible y se despierta con facilidad.

-Creo que en eso es igual a mí.

-No solo en eso. Se parece a ti en muchas cosas. Creo que de mí solo saco los ojos –me levanté para sacar mi ropa para dormir- Es tu vivo retrato.

-Lo dices como si fuera una maldición, ¿Tanto me odias Ana?

-No Christian. ¿Cómo podría odiarte si gracias a ti tengo lo más hermoso que me pudiera ocurrir?

-No lo sé. Tal vez por la forma en la que actúas cuando estoy cerca de ti, o por tu forma de hablar, no lo sé….

-¿Y cómo quieres que actúe? Mi vida entera se está desmoronando solo porque un hombre cree que tú me ayudaste en mi carrera, ¿Por qué tuviste que seguirme al hospital?

-¡Perdóname pero estaba preocupado! ¡No sabía que tenías un hijo y mucho menos que ese hijo era mío! Te vi muy alterada y por un momento pensé que cuando su padre llegara, me sacaría del hospital a patadas. ¡Pero no me importó! ¡Yo quería estar contigo!

-Pues muchas gracias, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo. Tal y como dijo Kate, legalmente no es tu hijo y no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con nosotros.

-¡Maldita sea Anastasia! ¡Estás hablando de mi hijo y de la única mujer a la que he amado! ¡Claro que tengo responsabilidad! –Sentí como mi sangre se heló ¿Por qué tiene que decir estas cosas?- En cuanto a lo legal, mañana mismo haré todo lo necesario para que mi hijo tenga mi nombre.

-No lo necesita.

-¡Esa no es tu decisión! –gritó.

-¡Claro que lo es! –Me levanté furiosa, Christian estaba parado frente a mí, su mandíbula y sus puños temblaban- ¡Es mi hijo! Nunca te ha necesitado y nunca lo hará.

-¡Esa no es mi culpa! ¡Tú jamás me dijiste nada! ¡Solo te marchaste a dios sabe dónde y cuándo intente buscarte me dijiste que no me querías en tu vida, si me hubieras dicho que estabas esperando un hijo mío, nunca pero nunca te hubiera dejado sola! Además, si no mal recuerdo. ¡Tú me dejaste!

-¡Eres un idiota Christian!

-¿Y tú que Ana? ¡Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco! ¡No solo te fuiste de mi vida sin ninguna explicación! ¿Acaso no te basto dejarme con el corazón roto como para que además me niegues el derecho de ver crecer a mi hijo?

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre él!

-¡Es mi hijo!

-¡Suficiente! –ambos volteamos, Grace había entrado a la habitación seguida por Mia y Carrick- ¿Acaso están locos? No se dan cuenta que asustan al niño.

Mis ojos se fueron a la cama, Teddy estaba llorando abrazando a su muñeco. Había asustado a mi bebe. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaba rojos y sus manos temblaban. ¡Soy una estúpida! Grace caminó y lo saco en brazos de la habitación seguida por Mía.

-Sus problemas los arreglaran después, pero no lo harán frente a mi nieto. –Decía Carrick- No me importa nada. ¡Pero no van a asustarlo de esa manera otra vez!

Salió de la habitación y dio un portazo. Había asustado a mi bebe. Teddy jamás me había visto con miedo en su mirada. Mi estómago se revolvió. Soy la peor madre del mundo.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

Gracias por sus comentarios, he intentado contestarles a todos. :) El próximo capítulo lo podrán leer el próximo domingo! Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Soy lo peor.

No me pude mover. La mirada de mi bebe estaba marcada en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo temblaba. ¿Cómo pude lastimar a mi hijo de esa manera?

Christian. Parado frente a mí. Sus ojos y sus puños cerrados. Su mandíbula se movía. Se reprendía en silencio. Pude escuchar susurros a lo lejos. Grace y Carrick intentando calmar a mi bebe. Mi bebe. Mi niño. Mi hijo. Sentí un enorme vació en mi estómago. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Esto era lo que quería evitar. La vida con Christian nunca sería tranquila. Amaba a este hombre. Sabía que él me amaba. Pero éramos tan incompatibles. Él siempre quería decir la última palabra. Sus constantes órdenes, sus reglas, su maldito deseo de tener todo bajo su control. Yo podía vivir con eso, pero no podía vivir sabiendo que en cualquier momento Christian podía explotar frente a mi bebe…no.

Abrí los ojos.

Christian me miraba. Sus hermosos ojos grises.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, en silencio. Respire profundo. Di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Podía escuchar pasos caminando detrás de mí. Llegamos a la sala. Grace tenía a mi bebe en sus brazos, Mía intentaba hacerlo reír, Carrick estaba sentado observando todo y Gail estaba cerca. Jamás había visto esa mirada en Grace. Reprobatoria. Molesta. Furiosa. Caminé y me arrodille frente a ella.

-Bebe…

Teddy se aferró a los brazos de su abuela.

-Teddy…cariño…mírame por favor…

Mi bebe sollozó. Grace lo abrazó más fuerte. Me quede en silencio. Arrodillada. Quería arrancarlo de los brazos de su abuela y acunarlo, pero no podía. Espere. La habitación era un maldito silencio. Solo se escuchaban los vagos y lejanos sonidos del exterior.

Poco a poco mi bebe se tranquilizó.

Abrazando su muñeco, asustado y temblando empezó a mirarme. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados. Las lágrimas caían sin detenerse. ¡Dios! Me sentía a morir. Mi estómago desapareció. Al igual que mi corazón. Quería llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo.

-Mami…

No dije nada. No podía articular palabras. Solo lo mire. Vi mi reflejo en sus grandes ojos, asustada…no estaba aterrada. Las malditas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mi cuerpo temblaba. Teddy estiro su bracito y seco la primera lagrima de mis ojos.

-No lloles mami…

Soltó a su abuela y se echó a mis brazos. Solo lo abrace tragándome los sollozos y las lágrimas que salían sin cesar. Sentí su pequeña manita en mi cabeza, se movía, mi bebe intentaba calmarme…

Me levanté sin soltarlo y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Camine y cerré la puerta. Me recosté en la cama mientras acunaba a mi bebe.

-¿Te enojaste con Quistian mami?

-Sí bebe.

-¿Po qué?

-No importa cariño…por favor…perdóname por haber gritado…

-No gites mami…

-Perdón bebe…

-¿Mami?

-Dime…

-¿Quistian es mi papi?

¿Pero qué mierda?! ¿Cómo rayos lo supo? Sentí mi corazón en la boca. Pensé. Respire. Suspire. Recordé. Christian lo habita gritado mientras discutíamos…mejor dicho, mientras nos peleamos.

-Sí bebe. Christian es tu papi.

-Me caía bien mami…pelo te gito…ya no me cae bien…

-No digas eso bebe. Christian te quiere mucho.

-¿Mami nos vamos a quedal aqui?

-¿Te quieres ir?

-No. Pelo no quelo que Quistian gite. Da miedo.

-Sí cariño –Me trague una risa- Da miedo…pero es gracioso…

-¡Quistian sela mi nuevo juguete!

-Teddy…

Nadie entró a la habitación el resto de la noche. Mi bebe dormía tranquilo abrazando su muñeco. Su respiración me calmaba. Se reía en sueños. Conociéndolo debe estar soñando con alguna travesura para Charlotte o para su nuevo juguete…Christian. ¡Mierda!

Nunca entendí por qué Christian me veía dormir, hasta ahora. Ver a mi bebe durmiendo, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada ruido…era hermoso.

Pero no podía quedarme observando.

Me levanté y empecé a pensar. Tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar todo esto. No podía exponer a mi bebe a la prensa pero ciertamente no podía mantenerlo encerrado toda la vida. Londres. Esa era mi única solución. O eso creía.

¿Podía irme? ¿Podía alejar a mi bebe de Christian? Claro que podía. ¡A la mierda lo hice por tres años! ¡Podía volver a hacerlo!

Pero…

¿Quería irme otra vez? Ya no se trataba de mi…no…siempre se trató de mí. De mis sentimientos, de mi rabia, de mi furia, de mis celos…siempre fue así. Aún amaba a Christian…y el a mi…o eso le dijo a Teddy…

¿Una oportunidad? Tal vez podríamos lograrlo…si los dos aceptábamos en hacer esto…en recuperar nuestra vida…en recuperar nuestro amor…nuestra familia…

Tantas noches soñé con ver a los dos hombre que amo, juntos…tantas fueron las noches en las que lloré por no tenerlo cerca, por no abrazarlo, por no sentir su presencia a mi lado…fueron tantas veces…

¿Y porque no lo hago? ¿Por qué no lo llamó?

Recuerdo sentarme por horas con el teléfono en la mano…quería llamarlo…pero mi orgullo era y siempre ha sido más grande.

Tal vez Christian tuviera esa maldita obsesión por el control…bueno pues yo tenía mi orgullo.

_¡Es una maldita estupidez Steel! ¡El bastardo nada en dinero!_

Las palabras de Kate cuando le dije acerca de mi embarazo, me sermoneo por horas, ¡Dios! ¡Me sermoneo por dos semanas! Pero nunca me importó el dinero…estaba herida…lastimada…no quería verlo…pero era imposible…

-¿Te das cuenta de quien estamos hablando Steel?

-Lo sé Kate…

-¡Por dios Anastasia! ¡Estas embarazada de un maldito billonario!

-No pienso decirle nada…

-¿Estás loca? ¡Puedes quitarle hasta los malditos calzones si te lo propones!

-¡Por dios Kate! ¡NO ME INTERESA SU MALDITO DINERO!

-¿Te das cuenta que llevas un ser vivo en tu vientre? ¿O todavía no te ha quedado claro? ¿Cómo piensas mantenerlo? ¡MALDITA SEA ANA! ¡Ese bastardo tiene que responderte!

-¡NO KATE! ¡Te prohíbo que digas algo! ¡Ni siquiera a Elliot!

-¿Quieres que le mienta?

-¡Quiero que por una vez en la maldita vida no me juzgues! ¡Tengo mis malditas razones para no decir nada! ¡Respeta mí maldita decisión!

-Dame una buena razón para no salir y publicar al mundo la clase de maldito bastardo que es Grey

-Por qué lo amo…pero me lastimo…

-¡Pues toma venganza! Ana no puedo ver como dejas que ese estúpido siga con su vida cuando TÚ tienes a su hijo en TÚ vientre. ¡AAHH! ¡ME FRUSTRAS ANASTASIA STEEL! ¡Es su hijo! –Kate se sentó frente a mí, su cara estaba roja, estaba furiosa, respiraba intentando calmarse- ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Por qué no me ama… ¿Por qué quedarme con alguien que no me ama?

-¿Segura que solo fue eso?

-Sí… -No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle lo del maldito cuarto de juegos ni mucho menos del estúpido cinturón, si lo hacía… ¡Dios! Kate era capaz de desollarlo vivo- ¿Querías que me quedara esperando un milagro?

-Ana…llevamos discutiendo lo mismo por dos semanas…

-¿Entonces porque sigues insistiendo?

-¡Para que entres en razón! ¡Mierda! ¡No puedes hacerlo sola!

-¡No pienso abortar!

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca Steel!

-Lo siento…

-Escúchame… -Suspiró- Ese estúpido nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción…pero tengo que admitir que cada vez que te veía…no lo sé…parecía estar loco por ti… ¡No me mires así! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo! Lo que quiero que entiendas es que ese bastardo te quiere…a su retorcida forma…pero te quiere…si no lo quieres a tu lado por mi mejor…aunque tendré que soportarlo cada vez que este con Elliot…en fin…pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar de la existencia de su hijo ¿O crees que podrás mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Crees que vas a poder ocultarlo del gran Christian Grey? ¿Y qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta de que le mentiste? No tengo ni la menor idea de qué clase de padre podría ser y la verdad no me interesa…pero piénsalo…Christian podría quitártelo…

-¡NO! ¡JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE ESO PASE!

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Te esconderás en una cueva por nueve meses y lo vas a criar con los osos? ¡Ana ese estúpido tiene ojos por todos lados!

-Escucha…si no le quieres decir…pues muy tu problema…pero tienes que saber que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, y como dice mi padre, es mejor decir la verdad ahora que cargar con la mentira para siempre. ¿Qué le dirás a tu hijo cuando nazca? ¿Cuándo te pregunte quien es su padre? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando lo descubra?

-No lo había pensado…

-Ana si no quieres a Christian a tu lado no importa, pero… -Suspiro y se frotó la cara tratando de contener su desesperación- tiene que saberlo. Y si no te cree, entonces podrás criar a tu hijo tranquila sin miedo a represalias, yo te ayudaré. ¡A la mierda! ¡Mis padres te aman! No estás sola…Ray no estará feliz al principio…pero con él tiempo lo asimilará y será feliz. Tú lo has visto jugando con tus primos…y tu madre… ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que quiere nietos?

-Pero…

-Ana vamos a intentarlo, déjame llevarte con ese imbécil…dile la verdad…dile todo…solo así te…no…solo así podremos vivir tranquilas y yo no tendré que mentirle a Elliot.

-Siento meterte en esto…

-Aunque quiera matarte en ocasiones…eres mi hermana Steel…

Esa tarde, Kate me llevó hasta GEH. Estuvimos por media hora frente al edificio…cuando por fin me decidí…salimos del auto…no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Christian…estaba aterrada…pero Kate tenía razón…si me rechazaba podría vivir tranquila con mi hijo…sin remordimientos…

Caminamos por la acera, esperamos a poder cruzar, había mucho tráfico y el cielo estaba nublado…sentí como si fuera una maldita película y todo fuera a acabar mal…más razón no pude tener…

Taylor salió del edificio, abrió la puerta del auto y espero. Kate y yo nos detuvimos…y…esa maldita imagen aún permanece en mi mente…más fresca que nunca…

La maldita zorra y Christian juntos…besándose…

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Estaré ausente por algunas semanas, así que esta noche podrán leer el capítulo 08. Gracias por leerme!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 08**_

Me levanté a las seis en punto, una rápida ducha, me arregle lo mejor que pude…pero bueno ¿Cuándo no lo hacía? Verme bien, lucir impecable, presentable, distinguida…me gustaba.

Mi bebe aún dormía tranquilo. Saque ropa limpia para mi niño. Volví a cerrar las maletas. Revise no olvidar nada. No volvería a quedarme cerca de Christian.

Jamás.

Si él quería estar cerca de mi hijo, no lo detendría. Pero de ninguna forma estaría cerca de mí. Hablaría con Charlotte, ella se encargaría de los trámites necesarios para que Teddy llevara el apellido Grey. Haríamos un maldito horario, dispondría los días que podía verlo. Regresaría a mi vida. Aceptaría el trabajo en Londres. Tal vez papá no querría marcharse con nosotros…pero… ¡Mierda! Tendré que convencerlo para que lo haga…pero…no me quedare otra vez esperando a que me rompan mi frío corazón.

No otra vez.

Llame a Charlotte temprano, iría a la oficina, continuaría con mi vida. Llame a Víctor para que me recogiera. Llame a Andrea para que llevara a Teddy a la pastelería y lo cuidara. Seguro que Christian se molestaría. Pero es mi hijo. Y yo tomo la última decisión. Si todo sale como lo planeado, le pediré al neurótico de Grey que me deje a Sawyer para vigilarlos en la pastelería. Pero de ninguna manera mi hijo se quedará solo. Al menos no con desconocidos. Y eso incluía a su padre.

Sabía que la prensa estaría esperando por mí. Y no les daría alpiste para alimentarse. Me arregle lo mejor que pude. Una falda azul marino, una blusa blanca con un escote en v. Mis louboutines altos. Tomé mi abrigo, mi maquillaje y mis lentes oscuros.

Mi bebe despertó y lo cambie. Solo me dio tiempo ponerle un zapato antes de que volviera a dormirse. Escuché voces en la sala. Tome mi maletín, me puse los lentes oscuros y cargue a mi bebe.

Mi vida continuaba.

-Sigue soñando…

-¡Kate suficiente! Esta decisión solo les compete a Christian y Ana. Y solo a ellos.

-Conozco a mi amiga Carrick, se exactamente lo que hará. Y estoy feliz por ello.

-¿Y según tú qué es lo que hará Ana? –Pregunto Christian.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Basta Kate –Las miradas fueron hacia mí. Todos los Grey estaban sentados en el comedor. Charlotte y Víctor parados detrás de Kate junto a la puerta. Christian se levantó en cuanto me vio salir- Charlotte llama a Kevin necesito saber que ocurrió con la junta de hoy, Kate nos vamos…

Juro por dios que la sonrisa maquiavélica de Katherine es tenebrosa. Víctor caminó, desapareció por unos segundos y después volvió con las dos maletas. Kate se despidió de Elliot y tomo a Teddy en sus brazos. Saque mi celular. Tenía cientos de mensajes que responder y decenas de llamadas pérdidas.

-¿Qué significa esto Ana? ¿A dónde llevas a mi hijo?

-Charlotte se encargará de los trámites necesarios para que Teddy lleve el apellido Grey –Dije sin mirarlo, tenía que ser fuerte- Llama a tus abogados si es necesario o decídelo tú.

-¿Te vas? ¡No puedes llevarte a mi hijo!

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, legalmente no lo es…pero pronto lo será y podrás tomar decisiones… ¿Charlotte que dijo Kevin?

-La junta con los editores empieza en treinta minutos, Scott Masey te espera al medio día. Se tiene que revisar los últimos manuscritos otra vez, al parecer hubo un error en la edición y Lisa te llamó para confirmar tu asistencia al desfile el próximo viernes… -Charlotte revisaba su Tablet mientras intentaba no parecer nerviosa, ¡Christian le daba miedo!- Por cierto, Michael quiere hablar contigo antes de la conferencia del Viernes…dice que es importante…y William te volvió a llamar…

-¿William Woodword? Pero que sorpresa Steel –Dijo Kate, su sonrisa creció. ¡Mierda!- Tu si sabes cómo moverte querida –Soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor con mi hijo en brazos.

¡Maldita Kate!

-Ana…

-Christian –Levanté la mirada y lo vi directamente a los ojos para que pudiera ver mi decisión- No voy a quedarme escondidas detrás de ti, ya no soy una niña Grey y puedo solucionar esto por mi cuenta. Tarde o temprano todo el mundo se enterara de la verdad y prefiero decirla personalmente antes que tenga a todos los malditos paparazis del país tratando de conseguir una foto de mi hijo.

-¡NO PUEDES LLEVARTE A MI HIJO!

-Christian por favor –Dijo Grace. Carrick se levantó de su silla, conocía esa mirada muy bien.

-Anastasia no puedes llevarte al niño. Christian es su padre y tiene todo el derecho del mundo para retenerlo a su lado.

-Lo sé Carrick. Pero por el momento Teddy es solo mío. Y hasta que no lleve el apellido Grey no lo expondré a gente desconocida.

-¡A LA MIERDA! ¡SOY SU PADRE!

-Todo está listo Ana –Víctor apareció detrás de mí.

-Jamás te impediré ver a tu hijo Christian, pero por el momento se queda con su madre y la gente que conoce y confía. No voy a exponerlo a más problemas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Ana? –La voz de Mía sonaba apagada y…triste.

-Lo que debí hacer desde un principio Mía. Me voy a encargar de apagar los medios y seguiré con mi vida. No me pienso esconder en un agujero el resto de mi vida. Vivo solo y para mi hijo. Cuando todo este arreglado Carrick, hasta entonces podrán acercase a Teddy. Así que les suplico que se mantengan al margen.

Di la vuelta con la frente en alto. Kate y Charlotte me esperaban en el vestíbulo. Una vez adentro, sentí la mirada de Kate.

-¡Eres una perra Steel!

-Aprendí de la mejor.

-Cierto, me siento como una madre orgullosa.

-Ana sabes que Carrick Grey…

-Lo sé Charlotte. Pero he investigado lo suficiente como para saber que no podrán quitarme a mí bebe a menos que haya cometido algo realmente malo. Y hasta donde recuerdo. Cuando me entere de mi embarazo, Christian y yo ya habíamos terminado.

-Perra.

-Gracias mamá.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Sawyer ya estaba esperando.

¡Te conozco muy bien Christian!

-Buenos días señorita Steel.

-Luke, por favor. Solo Ana –Frunció el ceño- Está bien…escucha Luke, iremos primero a la oficina, después Víctor te llevará hasta la casa de Adriana y se marcharan hasta la pastelería.

-¿Pastelería?

-Sí. Teddy se quedará todo el día ahí. Te agradeceré si permaneces cerca de él ya que Víctor tiene que llevarme a varios lugares hoy. Por favor. Solo protege a mi bebe.

-Ese es mi trabajo Señorita Steel.

Después de dejarnos a Charlotte y a mí en la oficina, Víctor llevó a mi bebe a la pastelería. Absolutamente nadie lo buscaría ahí…solo el loco de su padre.

-¡Nuestra superestrella!

-Cierra la boca Kevin.

-Perdón querida, pero en estos momentos eres trending topic en Twitter y en tooooodas las redes sociales…escucha esto: ¿Qué otro misterios nos ocultará la destacada señorita Steel o deberíamos llamarla Señora Grey? Me gusta. Señora Grey. ¡Y mira este otro! El heredero de GEH. Eres famosa mi querida Ana.

-¿Te burlaste lo suficiente o tengo que seguir soportando tus estúpidos comentarios?

-¡JA! La verdad tengo cientos de comentarios ingeniosos, pero el más importante es –Moviendo sus manos aparentando tocar una batería…lo odio…pero es mi jefe y se lo que me dirá- Te lo dije.

-Basta Kevin.

-Te dije desde un principio que debías decir la verdad. Sabías que esto pasaría. No estamos hablando de un vago cualquiera. Estamos hablando del bastardo más importante y rico de tooooooodo el maldito país.

-¿Te he dicho que eres insoportable?

-Seeee. Pero no me importa. Por cierto, Vogue ha estado llamando. –se rió- Quieren la exclusiva. ¡No puedo creer que nos estén llamando!

-No pienso exponer a mi hijo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Esconderte con tu padre otra vez.

-Llame a William.

-Solo estas escapando. Tienes que afrontar este desastre, que por cierto. Tú provocaste.

-Te odio.

-No. Me amas. Y por eso tienes que saber que no importa cuanta tierra pongas de por medio y este caso, cuánta agua. Escucha un segundo. Redactaremos un comunicado de prensa para aclarar las cosas y será lo único que tendrán. Tendrás que facilitar alguna foto de tu hijo, ¡No me interrumpas! Es mejor que les des algo ahora, de otra forma, tendrás a cientos de paparazis siguiéndote.

-Muy bien.

-Yo me haré cargo de todo, por cierto. Será mejor que le digas lo que piensas hacer a Grey, no queremos más problemas. Por cierto, Lisa te quiere en el evento del próximo viernes. ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo con ella!

-¿El gran Kevin Hills le tiene miedo a una diseñadora?

-No. El gran Kevin Hills le tiene miedo al marido de la diseñadora.

-Dramático.

-¡Es un maldito jugador de la NFL! Me asesinará si se llega a enterar de nuestro pequeño affair en la semana de la moda en Paris… ¡Dios! Ten piedad de mi…es enserio Steel. Si me dejas solo, te juro por dios que te hará pagarlo.

Una maldita cena. No estaba de humor pero sabía que era importante asistir. Aparecer en un evento tan importante sería una forma de probarle al mundo que mi vida sigue y no hay nada que me pueda detener.

El resto del día seguí recibiendo cientos de llamadas y mensajes. Tenía que hacer algo pronto. Llamé a Christian y le hable acerca del maldito comunicado a la prensa, al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, dijo que no quería que su hijo apareciera en las revistas, eso era lo mismo que yo pensaba pero teníamos que admitir que mientras más tiempo ocultáramos a nuestro hijo, mas sería el acoso de la prensa hacia nuestra disfuncional familia. En lo único que ambos acordábamos era la dichosa foto, eso significaba exponerlo al mundo entero. Decidimos que ambos escogeríamos una foto, una sencilla, simple pero sobre todo, una foto que ambos estuviéramos de acuerdo ya que en solo un par de horas todo el país conocería a nuestro bebe.

El resto del día seguí con mi vida. Gracias a Kevin y su amenaza sobre el personal de la oficina, tuve un día normal. Reuniones, llamadas, contestar correos electrónicos, entrevistas con autores, etc.

A las cuatro en punto salí hacia mi apartamento, tenía que prepararme para el evento de Lisa y además Christian estaría a las cinco para escoger la famosa fotografía. Charlotte tenía la tarea de escoger todas las fotos de mi bebe las cuales tenía guardadas en mi computadora además de algunas impresas esparcidas por toda mi sala y mi habitación.

A las cinco en punto sonó el timbre de la puerta. En ese momento, había olvidado por completo la visita de Christian.

-Adriana ¿Podrías abrir por favor?

Estaba tan concentrada limpiando la cocina, me había quedado sin reservas de sobornos. Cuando tienes un pequeño niño de tres años, que corre por todos lados con una máscara de Iron Man, brincando en la cama o la sala, escondiéndose en los lugares menos inesperados o molestando a tu asistente personal, un consejo. Ten sobornos a la mano o en este caso, galletas de chocolate.

-¿Qué cocinas? -La voz de Christian me asustó, cuando lo miré tenía esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Sobornos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sobornos. Cocino sobornos. O al menos estoy esperando para sacarlos del horno.

-No entiendo.

-Es una forma de mantener a ese niño tranquilo. Espera un segundo –Me puse los guantes y abrí el horno, el olor a chocolate invadía el lugar, con mucho cuidado lleve la chalora con varias galletas a la mesa, aún estaba caliente y tenía que esperar a que enfriara- Te presento mis sobornos.

Nunca había visto a Christian reír tanto en tan poco tiempo, su cara era de total diversión.

-¿Puedo tomar una?

-No. Aún están calientes, tienes que esperar… -Unos pequeños pasitos se acercaban a la cocina, vi a mi pequeño pirata corriendo hacia la mesa. Adriana lo había disfrazado de pirata y se escondía detrás del sofá.

-¿Escuchaste algo Christian?

-No. ¿De qué hablas? –¿Enserio? Por favor sígueme el juego. Le guiñe un ojo y le señale el sofá.- Creo que escuche algo, pero no estoy seguro.

-Qué raro. –Dije acercándome al sillón mientras me quitaba mi delantal, el cual me había regalado mi bebe y decía mami pintado con marcadores- Creí haber escuchado un pequeño pirata…no lo sé…creo que me equivoque… ¡Te atrape!

Sorprendí a mi bebe y lo levante. Lo abrace y lo llevé hasta el sofá e inicie mi famoso ataque de cosquillas.

-No mami. Coquillas no. Mami. Coquillas no. –Decía Teddy mientras lo besaba y jugaba con él, sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la risa, amaba eso. Su risa era hermosa, se parecía un poco a la risa de mi madre, mi niño se contorsionaba intentando escapar de mis manos, cuando se escapó corrió hacia el otro lado del sofá y saco su pequeña espada de cartón.- Soy un pilata –Corrió hacia su habitación mientras hacía ruidos raros con la boca, su lenguaje de pirata.

Cuando Teddy desapareció, regrese a la cocina. No podía parar de sonreír. Amaba jugar con mi bebe, en ocasiones me disfrazaba como él y jugábamos todo el día. Papá había tomado cientos de fotos de esos momentos e incluso llevaba en su cartera una foto del día que los tres fuimos piratas.

-¿Un pirata?

-Hace una hora era Iron Man. La próxima vez que entre por esa puerta será algo diferente. Aunque al final del día, regresa a ser dark vader.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. El año pasado, mi madre le compró una de esas mascaras que imitan la voz de dark vader, tuve que comprarle una nueva tres meses después, la rompió cuando jugaba en Montesano con Ray. La última vez que papá lo llevo a pescar, se puso su máscara y estuvo todo el día hablando con los peces.

-¿Cuándo volverá Ray?

-No lo sé. Pero está intentando volver para navidad. Este año le toca a él.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-El año pasado estuvimos con mi madre, como sabrás es muy incómodo que mis padres estén juntos. –Dije mientras ponía las galletas en un frasco transparente que tenía una etiqueta: Sobornos. Tomé una y se la di a Christian. Seguimos hablando, cuando me di cuenta, ambos reíamos y comíamos galletas.

-¡Mami! –Volteamos y dark vader nos veía- Yo quelo galletas. Hola papi.

Papi.

Christian se heló. Teddy lo saludaba con una mano mientras jugaba con su máscara y su capa negra. Pareció una eternidad hasta que Christian se acercó y cargó a nuestro hijo. Tratando de imitar la voz, le dijo: Yo soy tu padre. Teddy estalló en risas y empezaron a jugar. Mientras yo seguía observando la escena, recordé que tenía que limpiar la cocina, fue solo un instante en que me agache a recoger una cuchará cuando voltee y vi a Teddy estirando su pequeña manita para tomar una galleta. Me moví más rápido y puse una manzana en su lugar, cuando se dio cuenta saltó de la mesa y desapareció en el corredor.

Pasamos las dos horas siguientes riendo mientras veíamos las fotos de nuestro bebe. Christian estaba teniendo un ataque de risa cuando le mostré las foto de Hallowen, Teddy vestido de Dark vader persiguiendo a un gato. Admito que fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

-¿Ana? –Adriana estaba parada cerca de nosotros, llevaba a Teddy en los brazos y seguía con su máscara- Me voy, se me hizo tarde.

-¿Quieres un poco más para un taxi?

-No gracias. Tomaré el tren.

-Taylor te llevará –dijo Christian- espera un segundo –Saco su celular y dio órdenes rápidas- listo, te espera abajo.

-Gracias señor Grey.

-Gracias a ti por cuidar a mi hijo –Adriana se acercó a mí y me entregó a Teddy, saque mi cartera para pagarle pero Christian no lo permitió y por la cara que puso la niñera, debió darle mucho más de su paga normal, después solo desapareció.

-¿Está dormido? –Preguntó.

-Creo que sí. Jugó todo el día y no durmió su siesta. –Teddy se movía en mis brazos hasta que abrazó mi cuello y pude escuchar pequeños suspiros a través de su máscara, aún tenía activado el modulador de voz. Era gracioso- Vamos a la cama mi pequeño conquistador.

-¿Mami? –Me trague una risa, esa maldita máscara seguía funcionando.

-Dime bebe.

-Tengo ambe.

Después de una hora, Taylor apareció en la puerta con una caja de pizza y después de mucho insistir por parte de mí bebe, alguien tuvo que aceptar comer un pedazo de pizza. Pude ver como Christian estaba divertido por los gestos de Taylor. Pasamos el resto de la tarde sentados en la sala comiendo pizza y viendo por milésima vez Star Wars. Teddy se sabía los diálogos de memoria, para un niño de tres años es increíble. Nosotros solo nos reíamos con cada comentario por parte de mi bebe. Luego de una de las mejores cenas de mi vida, llevamos a Teddy a un baño, los dientes y a la cama. Mientras Christian lo vestía yo estaba refugiada en el baño con la excusa de lavarme la boca.

Había sido la mejor tarde de mi vida, mi día había empezado de la peor manera trayendo recuerdos incómodos a mi memoria, después de un enfrentamiento con los Grey y un día de locos en el trabajo, ahí estaba yo. Mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, había cenado, jugado y me había divertido con los dos hombres que más amo. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía sacar ese maldito recuerdo de mi cabeza. Tenía que ser honesta. Ya no se trataba de mí, era claro que mi bebe amaba a su padre y viceversa. No podía separarlos. Pero no podía estar cerca de él. ¿O sí podría?

Salí del baño y entre a la habitación, no podía creer lo que veía. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, Christian tenía a mi bebe en sus brazos y entre ellos estaba su muñeco favorito. Saque mi celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón y grabe ese recuerdo en mi memoria. Me acerque y los vi, sus respiraciones profundas y lentas. Estaban dormidos. Apague la luz y les di un beso en la frente a ambos. Salí sin hacer ruido, le informe a Taylor que Christian que quedaría esa noche en mi apartamento, y aunque lo intento, no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa. Se despidió y se marchó. Cuando había terminado de recoger todo el desastre de la sala me fui directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente. Me bañe. Y caí rendida en la cama.

Mi cama era cálida, tranquila y en paz. Dormí como hacía años no lo hacía. No sé ustedes, pero cuando despierto nunca abro los ojos primero, primero asimilo que ya no puedo seguir durmiendo y después me levanto. Bueno pues en cuando empecé a asimilar mi perdida de sueño, sentí algo en mi cuello, era cálido, reconfortante y delicioso, un aroma perfecto.

Christian dormía a mi lado.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Lo prometido es deuda. Espero lo disfruten!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

La mañana del miércoles, dieciocho de diciembre salió el tan esperado comunicado. Kevin se había encargado de publicarlo en la revista y gracias a las inversiones de los Grey en la publicidad, la noticia se tomó con relativa calma. Pero estoy completamente segura que toda la calma se debió producir después de la intervención del bufete de abogados de Carrick. Tal como se había esperado, también se puso una foto de mi bebe. Teddy sentado entre Christian y yo. Decidimos que las fotos de sus tres años de vida eran exclusivamente nuestras, así que nos tomamos una foto sentados en la sala de mi pequeño departamento, los tres juntos. En pocas palabras decía que Christian y yo teníamos una familia y que habíamos decidido mantener alejado a nuestro hijo de todo el escándalo. Nunca mencionamos un compromiso ni ningún tipo de relación más que la de padres de Teddy.

Viernes, 20 de diciembre. Christian regresó a Seattle con su familia. Negocios, aunque sé que le costó mucho trabajo despedirse de Teddy…de nosotros.

¿Y nosotros? La verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea.

En estos días mi bebe se ha encariñado demasiado con su padre, pasando la mayor parte de las tardes juntos, juegan, bromean, ríen y hasta cierto punto, me hacen feliz. Pero no estoy segura. He platicado mucho con mis padres, solo se limitan a decir que aceptaran cualquier decisión que tomé siempre y cuando no aleje a Teddy de ellos.

Christian y yo. Yo y Christian.

Una combinación muy peligrosa. Dos polos opuestos que se atraen cada vez con más fuerza. Después de esa noche juntos, la tensión entre nosotros ha disminuido…o al menos la tensión normal…porque la tensión sexual es cada vez mayor.

Hay ocasiones en las que solo nos miramos, sin palabras. La necesidad de sus ojos es como una llama de la que no me puedo alejar. Es como si quisiera calentar o más bien, avivar la llama que se ha vuelto a encender dentro de mi alma, y debo admitir que cada vez es más llamativa. No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si lo que digo tiene sentido. Solo sé que lo necesito, solo sé que me siento protegida a su lado y de alguna manera…feliz.

Esa mañana…me encontré a Christian mirándome a los ojos. Estuvimos así por horas, solo viéndonos…fue algo raro…pero de una manera muy familiar. No recuerdo en que momento comenzamos a besarnos y a los pocos minutos estábamos desnudos haciendo el amor. Explicarlo con detalle no es importante. Lo trascendental fue el sentimiento que me lleno. Sentí paz, tranquilidad, felicidad…amor. Gracias a todos los santos, ese día mi pequeño se quedó dormido hasta el mediodía…solo diré que nos quedamos abrazados en la cama por horas hasta que escuche a mi pequeño conquistador haciendo ruido. Entre sonrisas, bromas y besos nos vestimos y salimos corriendo a la sala antes de que Teddy saliera. Cuando nuestro bebe arribó a la sala vestido con su pijama y su muñeco colgado de su mano, sé que noto algo diferente. Se sentó frente a Christian en la mesa y sonrió. El resto del día y cada vez que Teddy no miraba, eran besos pequeños, rápidos, fugaces pero llenos de pasión y aunque me cuesta admitirlo, llenos de amor.

Pero a pesar de la gran necesidad que tengo, los recuerdos no me dejan ser feliz por completo. Aún conservo ese recorte del periódico, la foto de Christian con esa zorra. Fue un gran escándalo por varios meses, meses que me mantuve alejada del mundo real, escondida en Montesano con mi padre.

Recuerdo la reacción de mi Ray. Al principio, y tal como lo predijo Kate, no reaccionó bien, estaba furioso y quiso hablar con Christian. Pero se calmó una vez que le dije que no quería nada de él. Creo que fue más mi terquedad que su serenidad. El día de mi parto, mi padre me llevó al hospital y nunca se separó de mí. Creo que aún hoy, sigue molesto con Christian y no sé cómo estará tomando la aparición en nuestra vida del padre de mi pequeño bebe.

Se supone que Ray volverá antes de navidad, lo que será en cuatro días y estoy completamente segura que el encuentro entre mi padre y Christian no será nada agradable. Por otra parte, Teddy está muy emocionado. Dice que será la mejor navidad de todas por tener a sus dos papas a su lado. En cierto punto, estoy celosa. En los últimos días, su relación es muy fuerte…me da envidia….

Para el domingo, estoy exhausta. Teddy no quiere poner el árbol de navidad hasta que su padre vuelva y solo faltan un par de días para la noche buena. Christian nos prometió volver antes del lunes y espero que lo haga porque odiaría ver a mi bebe desilusionado. Al medio día, Teddy está en su habitación, acostado en su cama. No ha querido salir. Se supone que a esas horas Christian ya debería haber vuelto. Caminó en silencio, abro la puerta y lo veo durmiendo abrazando su muñeco. Esta triste.

Dos timbres. Tres timbres. Nada. Lo vuelvo a intentar. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Nada. Otra vez. Dos. Tres.

-¿Diga?

-¿Puedo hablar con Christian, por favor?

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Anastasia Steel.

-Lo siento, señorita Steel, pero el señor Grey está en una junta muy importante. ¿Puedo tomar su recado?

-¿Rose, cierto?

-Sí.

-Solo quiero saber cuándo vendrá New York.

-No sabría decirle. En cuanto tenga unos minutos libres le diré que llamó.

Estoy segura que no vendrá. Pero esa no es la cuestión. ¿Cómo le diré a mi bebe que su padre no cumplirá su promesa? Pasó el resto del día jugando con Teddy y tratando de distraerlo para que no piense en su papá, pero a pesar de mis intentos, sé que está muy triste. Esa tarde Teddy está sentado en la mesa ayudándome a preparar galletas, tiene la cara cubierta por harina y su ropa blanca, suena el timbre. Dejo a mi pequeño sentado en la mesa cortando la masa de diferentes formas para sus galletas mientras voy hacia la puerta. Al abrir me encuentro a un Christian con ojeras y un poco pálido

-Hola, perdón por no llamar.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí ¿Y mi hijo?

-En la cocina. –Entra sin decir nada más. Lleva consigo dos bolsas rojas. Veo a Taylor quedarse en el pasillo. Regresó a la sala y lo veo sentado con Teddy, están platicando pero mi bebe. Esta triste. Baja de la silla y corre a su habitación llorando. Christian se pasa sus manos por su cabello y se recarga en la mesa. Lo ignoró. No me importa él. Corro a la habitación de mi hijo y lo encuentro llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras cariño?

-Papi se ila –dice entre sollozos- no se queda…yo quelo que se quede… ¿Poque papi se va mami? Yo quelo que se quede… -¡Lo sabía! Después de varios minutos, mi bebe se queda dormido. Salgo a la sala furiosa y veo a un Christian trabajando en su computadora. Deja lo que hace en cuanto me ve.

-Ana…

-¡Qué demonios te pasa! –Lo interrumpo. No me importan sus excusas, pero a mi hijo no le hará esto.

-Escucha…

-Mira Christian, no me importa lo que hagas de tu vida…pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo otra vez. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo emocionado que estaba nuestro hijo por pasar la navidad contigo?

-¿Y tú crees que yo no lo estaba?

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Tengo que volar mañana a Tokio –Sentí como mi sangre desaparecía de mi cara. No estará aquí. Mi bebe estará decepcionado. No. Yo estoy decepcionada- Lo intenté. Te lo juró. Pero no pude posponerlo.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Ted?

-Ana…

-Te hice una pregunta Christian.

-Que no estará aquí…que volveré en cuatro semanas…Ana… -Caminé y me senté frente a él, con mis manos en mi cara. Tenía que calmarme o terminaría gritando otra vez. Jamás volvería a asustar a mi niño de esa forma. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Christian? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Ana…

-No quiero pelear. –Suspire. Habla con naturalidad. Respira- Solo responde mi pregunta.

-Los quiero a ustedes –dijo atrapando mis manos entre las suyas, eran cálidas, tal y como recordaba, pero también temblaban- Te quiero a ti y a nuestro hijo. Tú y Ted son toda mi vida. Hasta hace un par de días creía que estaba solo, que no tenía nada porque vivir. Te había perdido hacía tres años por culpo de esta maldita necesidad. Pero en cuanto te volví a ver, cuando escuche tu voz diciendo mi nombre, tus ojos viendo la miseria de hombre en la que me convertí…me sentí vivo otra vez. Vine a New York solo por ti. Vine por ti. Estaba decidido a recuperarte, pero también sabía que tu podría estar con alguien más. Pero no me importo. Venía decidido. Tenía que recuperarte sin importar nada. Lucharía por ti. Y cuando te vi. Después de esa llamada, te veías tan indefensa…yo quería abrazarte. Anastasia tu eres mi vida. Eres todo lo que nunca quise y más necesite. No quiero perderlos. Por favor. No me alejes otra vez. No después de los últimos días juntos. He sido más feliz que nunca.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que significa el concepto de Familia?

-Ana…

-Christian… ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el hospital? Te dije que lo único que me importaba en este mundo era ese pequeño niño. Te amo Christian. Pero amó mucho más a mi bebe. Y no voy a permitir que lo lastimes de esta forma. Jamás lo había visto tan triste. Yo… -Suspiré, me estaba rompiendo el corazón yo sola. Y dolía. Demasiado. Pero había hecho una promesa el día que sostuve a mi hijo en mis brazos por primera vez, me juré que jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, me juré que dedicaría el resto de mi vida en hacerlo feliz, aunque eso significará acabar conmigo. Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia el cuarto de mi bebe. Me detuve- Te amo Christian. Pero tienes que aprender a considerar lo más importante en tu vida. Tienes que aprender a separarlo todo. Pero sobre todo…tienes que aprender a cumplir lo que prometes.

Lo miré. Sentado en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Sin decir nada. Sin mirarme.

-Ya no se trata de solo nosotros Christian. Ya no podemos simplemente huir o refugiarnos en el trabajo. Y si no puedes…mejor dilo ahora…

Después de esa tarde, Christian se marchó a Tokio. Sabía que no era justo de mi parte el exigirle algo, después de todo yo le había negado tres años de vida de nuestro pequeño. Aunque sinceramente no se lo merecía.

Navidad. Veinticuatro de diciembre. Ray volvió. La esposa de Víctor preparó un enorme pastel. Charlotte trajo vino y jugo para Teddy. Me pasé toda la mañana preparando la cena, Víctor y mi padre se dedicaron a mover los muebles de la sala y el comedor para colocar algunas sillas extras. Alrededor de las siete, Kate y Elliot aparecieron con…ni siquiera sé que era esa cosa. Según Kate era una especie de ensalada, la cual mi pequeño le puso cara fea en cuanto la olio.

Minutos después, Grace y Carrick seguidos por Mía. Once personas en mi pequeño departamento. Después de hablar con Grace, a las nueve salimos hacia el departamento de Christian. Al llegar Gail nos recibió y ayudo con toda la comida preparada y lista para ser servida. La verdad me sorprendió encontrar un enorme árbol de navidad colocado en la esquina de la sala, decorado con varios listones rojos y dorados, grandes esferas doradas, rojas y plateadas brillando en las ramas, una enorme estrella plateada en lo más alto, moños de todos los tamaños cubriendo los espacios desnudos y algunos regalos en la base del gran y hermoso árbol, en cuanto Teddy lo vio corrió hacia él y empezó a saltar.

-Mila mami. ¡Legalos! –Solo sonreí. Grace se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Mi bebe saltó de felicidad y corrió hacia mis brazos- La abuela dice que esos son de mi papi y que mañana abla más de santa Claus. ¡Tendle muchos legalos mami!

Solo miré a Grace, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. A las nueve treinta me rendí, Gail no me permitía acercarme a la cocina para ayudar. Me senté con mi bebe en los pies del gran árbol y empezamos a abrir los regalos de su padre. Muñecos, una pelota de soccer, carros de juguete, etc. Nunca había visto tan feliz a mi niño. Sacó un gran carro de bomberos rojo brillante y jugó por la sala metiéndose debajo de la mesa y persiguiendo a Charlotte y a Mía. Una luz me asustó.

Grace tomaba fotos de todo, no era la única. Yo hacía lo mismo, pero como cada año. La mayoría de mis fotos se concentraban en mi pequeño bebe. Después de insistir, Gail y Luke se sentaron en la mesa con todos los demás. Cenamos entre risas, pláticas y algunos chistes aburridos de mi padre y Elliot.

Recordé las palabras de Christian. Eres todo lo que nunca quise y más necesite. Él tenía razón. Nunca quise…la verdad jamás había pensado en una familia grande y mucho menos en hijos, pero viendo ahora lo que tengo…es perfecto. Mi padre y mi hijo. Mis amigos. Mi familia. La sensación de protección, la armonía, la felicidad, la paz y el amor se respira en la mesa. Es increíble como un pequeño niño puede convertirse en el pegamento para algo mucho más grande. Viendo a mí bebe comiendo y riendo de todos los comentarios me siento feliz. Realizada. Completa. Aunque desearía que él estuviera aquí con nosotros. Solo así este día sería especial. Después de la cena, nos sentamos en la sala y disfrutamos de una tranquila conversación. A las once en punto mi teléfono vibro. Christian.

-Hola.

-Feliz navidad Ana.

-Feliz navidad Christian. ¿No es un poco tarde para que sigas despierto?

-¿Tarde? No lo creo. Son casi las tres de la tarde –Se empezó a reír- ¿Olvidaste la diferencia de horario?

-¡Oye no te burles! –Los dos reíamos.

-Lo siento. Pero tienes que admitir que son pocas las veces que eres despistada.

-Muy gracioso señor Grey.

-Últimamente esa es mi especialidad señora Grey.

-¿Señora Grey?

-Sí. Solo es cuestión de unas firmas.

-Debes admitir que eres muy pretencioso Señor Grey.

-Aprendo rápido señora Grey.

-¡Además gracioso! ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi cincuenta sombras?

-Ese sigue ahí, solo que la luz de un pequeño niño y una mujer extraordinaria empiezan a iluminar mis cincuenta sombras.

-¿Has cambiado el diccionario por los poemas?

-¿Quién es la graciosa ahora?

-Obviamente, sigues siendo tú.

-¿Discusiones por teléfono? Otra primera vez señora Grey. Admito que me gusta mucho el término. Tendremos que hacerlo oficial.

-¿Oficial? Perdón pero el conocimiento popular me dice que primero tiene que haber una petición oficial, una ceremonia y conociendo a tu madre y a tú hermana, una enorme fiesta, y cuando eso se haya celebrado entonces sería oficial. ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Y conociéndote a ti?

-Solo corazones y flores.

-¿Corazones y flores? Hecho.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú? El señor yo todo lo puedo, maestro del universo pensando en corazones y flores. ¡Dios! ¿Quién eres tú? –Una gran carcajada salió del teléfono, amaba su risa.

-Un hombre enamorado y agradecido por tener una hermosa familia…Anastasia perdóname por no estar con ustedes.

-No te preocupes. ¿Quieres hablar con Teddy?

-Por favor.

-Espera un segundo. Teddy ven un momento –Mi bebe corrió hacia mí con el carro de bomberos en sus manos, se sentó en mi s piernas y le di el teléfono- Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Hola? ¡PAPI! ¡Feliz navidad papi!...Bien… ¡Sí! Son muchos legalos, la abuela dice que Santa Claus me taela muchos más…si papi, me polte bien…si…yo también papi… ¿En selio? ¡Sí!...La tía Kate tajo una cosa vede que huele feo…la abuela cocino…mami también…si papi… ¿Lo pometes?...yo también papi…si…si papi…mami también…si…la abuela también…si…si…yo también papi…adiós papi…papi qele hablal contigo mami –Me dio el teléfono y corrió hacia el gran árbol de navidad.

-¿Qué tanto le preguntaste?

-Nada importante. Me dice que han tomado muchas fotos.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto y ya tienen secretos? Por cierto, tu madre es la fotógrafa oficial esta noche.

-No me sorprende. Solo digamos que son cosas de hombre.

-¿Es en serio? Como sea. Por cierto, gracias a ti ahora Teddy estará esperando más regalos cada navidad.

-Y ese es un problema ¿Porque?

-Cierto. Qué bueno que tiene un padre millonario que le comprará lo que quiera. Te culparé cuando sea un adolescente rebelde que pida un convertible para navidad.

-Siempre y cuando lleve escolta le comprare un Ferrari si lo quiere.

-¡Christian!

Después de varios minutos hablando y por su insistencia de ir a dormir, me fui a la cama con mi bebe. La mañana siguiente, Teddy me despertó muy temprano saltando en la cama. Me obligó a seguirlo mientras saltaba y reía hacia la sala, la verdad no sé ni siquiera porque me sorprendí. Bajo el gran árbol de navidad había decenas de regalos de todos los tamaños posibles envueltos por papel de varios colores, la mayor parte de la sala estaba llena de regalos. ¡Dios! Si no le pongo un alto a Christian pronto mi bebe será un niño consentido…bueno…admito que yo también lo consiento…pero nunca a este nivel. Los ojos de mi pequeño se abrieron y empezó el ataque, el papel volaba mientras mi niño abría varias cajas al mismo tiempo. Minutos después la familia Grey se nos unió y reíamos por la reacción de Teddy al abrir una caja nueva.

-Ana este tiene tu nombre –Dijo Mía entregándome una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta por papel rojo y un pequeño moño verde. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado y me encontré con una caja negra, de alguna manera me dio miedo el saber que podía encontrarme adentro. Y tenía razón. Un delgado brazalete de diamantes. Lo saque de la caja y vi una pequeña inscripción al reverso, una C y una A envueltas en un símbolo de infinito. Era hermoso. Saqué mi celular, sabía que probablemente estaría ocupado, así que solo le envié un mensaje.

De: Anastasia Steel

Asunto: Comprador compulsivo y exagerado

Fecha: 25 Diciembre 2016 07:19 am

Para: Christian Grey

Señor Grey.

¿Has hablado con John acerca de tus compras compulsivas? Tengo el presentimiento que no lo has hecho, así que espero que tomes mi consejo y le pidas ayuda para solucionar dicho problema. ¿Sabes cuál es la ironía? Teddy adora todos los juguetes, pero creo que se enamoró del pequeño camión de bomberos rojo, así que me preguntaba ¿Qué te parece un camión de bomberos en lugar de un Ferrari? Gracias por el brazalete y las decenas de cajas que aún no he abierto. Te importaría si dono algunas cosas a un hospital. Admítelo Grey, eres un exagerado.

Feliz navidad. Te extrañamos.

Anastasia Steel

Editora en jefe, New York Times. Madre preocupada por la disciplina de su hijo.

Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, todas las noches hablaba con Christian por horas, a veces de todo y a veces de nada. Las cuatro semanas se pasaron muy rápido, después de una enorme cena preparada por Gail en año nuevo, que por cierto no aceptó ayuda de nadie, los días siguieron con normalidad. La habitación de Teddy no era lo suficientemente grande para la gran cantidad de juguetes que ahora cubrían el suelo y llenaban los cajones y estanterías. Grace y Mía se había dedicado a redecorar una enorme habitación para mi bebe en el departamento de Christian. Mi vida comenzaba a retomar la normalidad. Los chismes acerca de mi familia había disminuido y mi carrera regresaba a ser lo que era. Luke se había convertido en el tío Luke y en sombra de mi bebe.

Faltando dos días para el regresó de Christian, Teddy estaba muy emocionado… ¡Bien lo admito! Yo también estaba emocionada. Esa mañana salí al trabajo como de costumbre seguida por Víctor, tenía varias reuniones programadas y varios asuntos por resolver. Al medio día me encontraba sola en mi oficina leyendo algunos manuscritos cuando mi teléfono sonó. William, el editor londinense me llamaba para hablar sobre mi traslado. Hacía semanas que no había pensado en el tema. Le prometí que lo llamaría en cuanto tomará una decisión. Pero ya no estaba tan segura que querer irme al otro lado del mundo. Por la tarde, Charlotte apareció con la comida. Recibí una llamada de Kevin, me quería en su oficina. Salí dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor. Me quedé con mi jefe por varias horas, Kevin tenía que hacer un viaje a España por varios días y me dejaría a cargo de varios asuntos. Una sola palabra. Agotador. Esa noche caí rendida en la cama, estaba cansada, me dolía la cabeza y solo quería dormir. Y así fue.

La mañana siguiente mi teléfono sonó muy temprano. Kevin había tenido un accidente, salí disparada hacia el hospital. Me encontré con Charlotte y después de varias horas me soltó la bomba. Yo tenía que ir a España por tres semanas. Kevin no podía viajar. No me sentía con ganas de viajar. Volar me provocaba náuseas y vómitos. Era horrible. En ese momento lo pensé, imagínate yo volando por horas sabiendo cómo me enfermó. Tan solo pensar en volar me hizo salír corriendo a buscar el baño más cercano y dejar mi pobre desayuno. No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba segura que volar no era lo mejor para mí. Por la noche, Charlotte apareció en mi puerta.

-Hola Ana.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar.

Nos sentamos en la sala y hablamos por horas, me entrego una bolsa de papel y la deje sola en la habitación. Después de veinte minutos regresé y me senté a su lado. No dije nada. No podía decir nada. ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sé. Sentí la mirada de Charlotte. No tuve que decir nada. Le regresé la bolsa de papel, metió la mano y dos rayitas le provocaron una gran sorpresa.

¡SANTA MIERDA!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Por el alta voz se escuchó el anunció del vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Barcelona, Charlotte caminaba a mi lado sosteniendo su maleta con una mano y con la otra su celular mientras yo intentaba no perderme entre las decenas de personas que atravesaban el aeropuerto. Odiaba viajar. Simplemente lo odiaba. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Después de varias horas arribamos al aeropuerto de Barcelona donde un coche negro nos esperaba, subimos y nos dirigimos al hotel. Teníamos mucho trabajo y tan solo tres semanas para terminarlo. Entre a mi habitación, un baño rápido, cambio de ropa y a los cuarenta minutos caminábamos por el lobby con la mente en el trabajo.

Extrañaba a mi bebe. Nunca nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo y a pesar de mis intentos de traerlo conmigo, se negó. ¡SE NEGO! ¡Por todos los santos! Dijo que prefería quedarse con su padre. Hasta cierto punto me dolió. No lo voy a negar. Me duele que mi bebe prefiera pasar más tiempo con Christian, me duele que le de las buenas noches primero, me duele verlo sonreír mucho más cada vez que está con él. Fui reemplazada. Según Grace, es normal que pasen mucho tiempo juntos, están recuperando el tiempo perdido. Otra indirecta.

Los últimos días antes de viajar, empecé a notar algunas indirectas por parte de los Grey. Es como si me culparan por haber alejado a Christian de Teddy. ¡Si tan solo supieran! Pero decidí no decir nada. No quiero peleas que puedan involucrar a mi pequeño niño.

La verdad no sé cómo sobreviví esas semanas lejos, creo que tuvo mucho que ver la presencia de Charlotte. Por las mañanas tenía esas malditas náuseas y mareos, tuvimos que tomar el desayuno en mi habitación puesto que el olor de la comida me hacía sentir terrible y si le sumamos la gran cantidad de trabajo con la que tuve que lidiar…bueno solo digamos que agradezco de seguir en pie.

Aún no le he dicho nada a Christian. No sé cómo va a reaccionar. La verdad no sé cómo reacciona. Ya no lo sé. De alguna manera ha cambiado mucho. Se ha vuelto mucho más protector con nuestro pequeño y conmigo, es cariñoso y tierno, se ríe mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude escuchar, juega por las tardes con mi bebe y la mayoría de las veces se ha quedado dormido en la cama de mi niño hasta que unas horas después lo siento abrazándome.

Hemos evitado el tema, o al menos yo lo he hecho. Lo conozco y sé que quiere saber donde estuve durante mi embarazo y cómo fue posible que no se hubiera enterado.

Tan controlador. Tan Christian.

En fin, tres días antes de viajar mi padre volvió y no oculto el total desagrado que siente por Christian. Cada vez que tiene oportunidad toma a mi hijo y lo aleja de su padre, en una ocasión se lo llevó al parque por varias horas y no le aviso a Christian, pero yo lo sabía. Así que imagínense, en medio de una importante junta, el gran Christian Grey se aparece hecho una furia y me saca de la junta, claro que a nadie le importo pues como dije anteriormente, es Christian Grey.

Tras calmarlo en mi oficina y evitar que armara un gran escándalo…se sinceró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me aviso? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupe? ¡Casi mato a alguien por no saberme decir dónde diablos estaba mi hijo!

-No exageres

-¡No exagero Ana! ¡Y tú sin atender el maldito teléfono!

-Te dije que tenía una junta importante.

-¡Se trata de nuestro hijo Ana! ¡DIOS!

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de dar vueltas? Me estas mareando –Se detuvo y me dio una de esas miradas de muerte, nos miramos por unos segundos, el furioso y yo tan calmada- Sabías que Ray estaba aquí, sabías que pasa mucho tiempo con Teddy, lo sabías Christian.

-¿Pero porque mierda no me aviso a mí también?

-Christian, cálmate.

-Entiendo el desprecio de tu padre, pero no tiene ningún derecho a llevarse a MI HIJO sin decirme nada. Soy su padre. Yo. Ray no lo es.

-¡Basta! No te permito que hables de esa manera de mi padre. ¡Y claro que tiene derechos! Para Teddy, Ray ha sido su padre por tres años.

-¡Esa no fue mi culpa!

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¡Ese es el maldito problema ANASTASIA! ¡Nunca quieres hablar! Te he pedido que nos sentemos y solucionemos de una vez por todas esta mierda, pero te niegas. Siempre pones alguna excusa.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Con una mierda que lo es! Sé que aún estas molesta, pero ya no sé porque. No sé si es por esa noche o por algo más. Simplemente no lo sé y me molesta saber que aún me desprecias.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Entonces porque no has aceptado vivir conmigo? ¿Por qué no has aceptado ser mi esposa? ¿Por qué me estas negando a mí propia familia? ¿Por qué cada vez que hacemos el amor evitas mirarme a los ojos?

-Christian tengo mucho trabajo…

-¡Lo ves! ¡Estas evitándolo! –En esa ocasión fue él quien se marchó. Salió azotando la puerta tras él y dejándome sola…y lo peor…hormonal. Segundos después, Charlotte entró con un gran vaso de té.

-¿Escuchaste? –Pregunte.

-¿Escuchar? Toda la oficina lo hizo. No me sorprendería que mañana a esta hora toda la prense este hablando de tu escenita con Grey. Ana -Suspiró- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

-No lo sé.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces qué esperas?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Mierda! ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya no sé nada! –Me levanté furiosa y camine por toda la oficina imitando al furioso de Grey hacía unos minutos. Pero era cierto. Ya no sabía nada de mi vida, desde que Christian apareció mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y como bono extra, estoy embarazada…otra vez- Lo siento, no debí gritarte.

-No te preocupes, son las hormonas.

Esa noche, Christian no me llamó y tampoco se despidió. Solo supe que unas horas después se apareció en mi departamento para recoger a Teddy y pasar el resto de la tarde con él. Desde ese día, mi padre me llama y me dice lo molesto que es Christian y que de alguna manera está intentado llevar la fiesta en paz con él.

-¡Es tan obstinado hija! Molesto y frustrante. ¿Me puedes decir otra vez porque le permitiste volver a tu lado?

-Papá…

-¡No lo entiendo! Hacía unos meses maldecías su nombre y ahora se pasea por el departamento como si fuera el dueño. Un momento, por favor dime que no lo es.

Por las noches, mi padre prende la computadora y habló por algunos minutos con mi bebe. Es tan extraño verlo tan cerca en la pantalla y sentirlo tan lejos de mis brazos. Me ha contado lo increíble que es su papi tian, como él lo llama, y también que ha presumido a sus amiguitos del parque que tiene dos papas, su papa lito, ósea su abuelito, y su papa tian.

Los días pasan y regreso a casa. Al llegar al aeropuerto me detengo frente a un largo espejo. ¡Santo dios! Estoy pálida, mucho más delgada y tengo dos grandes círculos negros rodeando mis ojos. Parece que estoy enferma. Pero no lo estoy. Recuerdo los primeros meses de mi Teddy, parecía que estaba muriendo pero después de algunos meses volví a la normalidad. Por una parte estoy feliz de tener otro bebe, pero por otra…significa aumentar de peso. Me costó mucho trabajo bajar esos kilos de más y de alguna forma, unos cuatro se quedaron pegados en mis caderas. Lo que según Christian, le encanta. Pero a mis pantalones definitivamente, no.

No veré a Christian por algunos días, ya que según mi padre regreso a Seattle. Así que no tendré que enfrentarme a sus reclamos y tendré un poco más de tiempo de pensar si la decisión que tomé es la correcta o no.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con un enorme letrero de bienvenida y decenas de dibujos pegados por la pequeña sala hechos por mi bebe, algunos eran solo de nosotros dos, en algunos aparecía su nueva familia y en la mayoría estábamos los tres, Christian, Teddy y yo. Mi bebe corrió, me abrazó y se quedó por varios minutos en mis brazos hasta que lo sentí respirar lentamente. Después de llevarlo a su cama y arroparlo, me enfrente a mi padre. Sentado en la mesa con dos tazas y de brazos cruzados, recordé cuando le dije de mi embarazo y la forma en la que explotó ante mi negación de decírselo a Christian. Me senté frente a él y esperé.

-Tómalo. Es té. Por lo menos esta vez se cómo actuar sin volverme loco.

-¿No piensas decir nada más?

-Ya no eres una niña Ana. Sabes lo que haces…o al menos vivo con la esperanza de que así sea. Supongo que no fue planeado.

-No.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Aún no. Discutimos y no pude decirlo.

-¿Lo harás? ¿O volverás a esconderte?

-Papá…

-Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo contigo, pero no quise seguir discutiendo y alterarte, pero no puedes esconderte otra vez. Y aunque así lo quisieras, esta vez no lo permitiré.

-Lo sé…

Hablamos por varias horas hasta que ya no pude más y me fui a dormir. La mañana siguiente, un enorme desayuno me esperaba en la cocina. Ray. Recuerda los síntomas del embarazo y sabe por experiencia que puedo comer sin salir corriendo al baño. Los siguientes cuatro días no supe nada de Christian, solo escuchaba a mi bebe hablar con él por teléfono y reírse.

La mañana del viernes, salí hacia la oficina. Ray se quedaría con mi bebe, así que no me preocupe. Y fue un día normal. O al menos es esperaba. La mañana comenzó como siempre, juntas, llamadas, responder y mandar decenas de correos, entrevistas con autores y otros editores, llamadas y más llamadas. Por la tarde y después de salir de una junta de casi tres horas, me dirigía hacia mi oficina cuando Charlotte me interceptó.

-Ana ven conmigo –Dijo llevándome hacia el pasillo cerca del ascensor. Su cara era pálida y estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Mi bebe está bien?

-Sí. Tranquila. No es eso…es algo mucho peor…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Te están esperando en tu oficina. Una de las secretarias le permitió el paso…me acabo de enterar, le dije que te habías marchado pero dijo que sabías que seguías aquí y que no se marcharía hasta hablar contigo.

-¡Por dios! ¿Quién mierda es?

-Elena Robinson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Salí en cuanto el coche se estacionó. Pude escuchar los gritos de Charlotte y Víctor, camine furiosa. Jamás me había sentido de esa manera. Ese sentimiento protector, esa sensación de fortaleza, esa decisión. Estaba decidida y furiosa. Atravesé las puertas y camine hacia la recepción. Una mujer rubia me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Necesito hablar con Christian Grey ahora mismo.

-¿T…tiene una cita señorita?

-Dígale que Anastasia Steel está aquí. ¡Hágalo ahora mismo!

-Lo siento pero…

-Yo me encargo –Dijo otra voz- Lo siento señorita Steel, pero el señor Grey está muy ocupado, en cuanto tenga unos minutos libres le pediré que se comunique con usted.

-Ross, ¿Cierto? –pregunte.

-Sí.

-Dígale al Christian que tenemos que hablar ahora mismo, no pienso ir a ningún lado hasta que no hable con él.

-¡ANA! –Gritó Charlotte jalándome de un brazo para que nadie pudiera escuchar- ¿Qué demonios haces? No puedes aparecerte en las oficinas centrales de GEH y esperar que te reciban tan fácilmente.

-¡Me importa una mierda!

-Ana, por favor –La voz tranquila de Víctor intentaba calmar mis nervios- puedes llamarlo y esperar…

-¡NO VOY A ESPERAR! –Di media vuelta y camine hacia la confundida mujer, no sabía qué hacer, estoy segura que en todos sus años de trabajar al lado de Christian, jamás una mujer se había aparecido armando tremendo escándalo en la recepción de las oficinas centrales- Si no le dices que estoy aquí, me va a importar muy poco la seguridad y entraré a hablar con él.

-Yo me encargo Ros –Taylor. Seguro me vio llegar desde alguna de las miles de cámaras que debe tener este lugar- Señorita Steel, por aquí por favor.

No dije nada. Solo seguí caminando detrás del hombre. Charlotte y Víctor muy cerca de mí. Los dos listos para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, pero estoy muy segura que Taylor no se espera lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Camine por algunos segundos, entramos a un ascensor, después de algunos pisos las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a una enorme sala.

-El señor Grey vendrá en unos segundos.

Charlotte caminó y se sentó frente a mí. Víctor parado junto a la ventana observándome. Pocas personas en este mundo me conocen tan bien como ellos dos, saben que soy orgullosa pero sobre todo, soy muy protectora con mi hijo.

MI HIJO.

No dicen nada. Saben que no deben decir nada. Mi cuerpo sigue temblando a pesar de las horas de vuelo. Aún puedo sentir ese nudo en la garganta en cuanto vi a esa maldita mujer. Tan solo recordar la discusión me hace hervir la sangre y mis manos comienzan a temblar. En el camino hacia Seattle, Charlotte se encargó de conseguir al mejor abogado de New York en caso de necesitarlo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice y volvería a hacerlo.

Cierro los ojos intentando calmar mi rabia y contener por unos minutos más todo lo que tengo que decir. Todo el camino repetí y repetí lo que se viene. He visto molesto a Christian en varias ocasiones. Pero él nunca me ha visto furiosa a mí. Pero ahora sabrá que nadie debe meterse conmigo y mucho menos con mi hijo.

Escuchó como la puerta se abre y segundos después de cierra. Escucho pasos firmes en mi dirección. Dos personas entraron a la sala. Seguro que Taylor entró con Grey. Abro los ojos. No puedo seguir conteniéndome. Me levantó de la silla y veo a Christian caminando hacia mí con un impecable traje negro y una corbata roja.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? –Caminé hacia donde él se detuvo y me desahogué. Taylor no sabe cómo reaccionar, por primera vez esta inseguro de que hacer. Escuchó a Charlotte ahogar un grito y Víctor se ha movido para estar cerca de mí. Christian se lleva una mano a su mejilla roja. ¡DIOS ME ATREVÍ A ABOFETEARLO! Levanta la mirada, pero no es lo que me esperaba. Quería a un Christian furioso para poder pelear y desahogarme. Yo no quería a un Christian confundido e inseguro. Hago pucheros internamente. Pero eso me no me va a detener.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS!

La mirada confundida de Christian es profunda. No sabe qué hacer. El señor controlador no puede controlarme…o al menos no es este momento.

-Ana…no…

-Hace varios meses te pregunte algo…te pregunte qué era lo que querías de mi…de nosotros –Empecé a decir entre sollozos. La ira, la rabia, la furia y la frustración estaba afectándome, no podía evitar llorar. Pero no de tristeza. De coraje por sentirme impotente- te lo dije…ya no somos solo nosotros dos…hay un hermoso niño en medio y no pienso permitir que nadie y mucho menos tú le haga daño. No me importan tus sentimientos o lo que pienses. Pero no te quiero cerca de mi hijo –Di media vuelta y camine hacia Charlotte. Pobre mujer. Cuando la contrate no le mencione "dramas con poderosos millonarios" como una de sus actividades. Tomé su bolso y saque un sobre amarillo. Caminé hacia Christian y puse el sobre en la mesa- hay cosas que puedo perdonar, cosas que puedo ignorar. Pero no pienso perdonarte lo que me hiciste. No otra vez.

Unos pasos más y estaba tan cerca de él, podía oler su perfume. Obviamente Christian es mucho más alto que yo, pero gracias a mis tacones casi estábamos de la misma estatura. Nuestras bocas casi se tocaban. Pero no había nada romántico en eso. Ahora mismo este hombre sabrá quién soy yo.

-No te quiero cerca de mi hijo. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerte alejado a ti, a tu familia y a toda la gente que te rodea lejos de mi bebe. ¿Piensas que eres peligroso? Aun no me conoces bien Grey. Por MÍ hijo daría mi vida. Por MÍ hijo mataría. ¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A THEODORE JAMAS! ¿Escuchaste? ¡JAMÁS!

No reacciona. Pero yo sí. Me alejo de él y salgo de la habitación. Puedo escuchar a Charlotte y a Víctor seguirme. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Grace aparece. ¡Qué conveniente! Me mira con una enorme sonrisa, la cual no respondo. Paso junto a ella sin dirigirle la palabra y las puertas se cierran. Aún estoy temblando. Mis piernas no me sostendrán por mucho tiempo más. En cuanto salimos del GEH me desplomo en el coche. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a llorar. ¡MALDITAS HORMONAS! Escucho mi celular sonar varias veces. No respondo.

Y no responderé jamás.

Mi pequeño niño duerme en mis brazos abrazando a su muñeco. Charlotte camina a mi lado y Víctor detrás de nosotras jalando las maletas. Las puertas se abren y un frío clima nos da la bienvenida. Mi niño tiembla y lo acerco más a mi pecho. Un hombre nos recibe y abre la puerta de la camioneta, subimos en silencio y nos dirigimos hacia mi nuevo hogar.

Después de algunos minutos nos detenemos frente a un lindo vecindario, las casas son muy parecidas pero me gusta. Víctor sale primero, abre la puerta del coche para después dirigirse hacia las maletas. Charlotte camina…o más bien brinca. Está muy emocionada por el nuevo lugar ya que ella también vivirá con nosotros. Es una casa hermosa. Con un pequeño jardín delantero, una puerta azul y las paredes blancas. Es hermosa. Como en las novelas de Jane Austen. Al entrar a la nueva casa…no sé qué decir. Le pedí a William algo modesto y sencillo. Pero esto es…tan elegante. Al entrar un pequeño pasillo nos recibe, hay escaleras hacia el segundo piso y un puerta debajo de estas, me recordó a Harry Potter. A la izquierda una gran sala decorada como en las novelas de Austen. A la derecha un gran comedor. Al fondo la cocina y una especie de oficina. El segundo piso tiene cuatro habitaciones y el tercer piso es un enorme ático. La casa es simplemente hermosa. Charlotte recorre toda la casa como niño con juguete nuevo mientras llevo a mi bebe a su habitación. Es grande, pintada de azul y el techo decorado con alguna constelación, las paredes sutilmente pintadas con algunas estrellas y cosas de niños, es simplemente hermosa. Debo agradecerle a William por tan bonito detalle. Al poner a mi bebe en su nueva cama, se mueve pero no se despierta. Salgo de su nuevo cuarto no sin antes darle un beso en su frente.

En la parte inferior Charlotte examina la nueva sala y Víctor la mira con diversión, y eso es bueno, puesto que la arrastre conmigo hacia esta nueva vida. Debería estar furiosa por dejar todo atrás pero pareciera como si todo esto no le importará en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y qué piensas? –Le pregunto a la mujer que tiene las mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes.

-¿En serio? ¡DIOS ANA! ¡Me siento como Elizabeth Bennet! ¡Esta casa es TAN Jane Austen! ¡La amo!

-¿No dijiste que amabas New York? –Pregunta Víctor con algo de diversión en su rostro.

-No. Me gusta New York. ¡Pero amo Londres!

Londres. Reino Unido. El otro lado del mundo. Lejos. Muy lejos de lo que alguna vez pensé que era mi casa. Pasaron algo así como dos minutos para que llamara a William y aceptará el trabajo. Después del encuentro con esa maldita mujer y la pelea…no eso no fue una pelea…llamémoslo…mi desahogo con Christian, renuncie a mi trabajo y me traslade a Londres.

Hablé con mi padre esa noche y a pesar de las constantes llamadas de Grace y Mía, lo convencí de no decir nada de mi embarazo. No le dije el motivo de mi renuncia, pero de alguna manera lo entendió. No lo obligue a venir con nosotros pero si me prometió visitarnos en cuanto nos instaláramos. Mi madre me gritó algo acerca de huir de mis problemas, cosa que estoy segura que Ray quería decir. Pero ellos no lo entienden. Nadie lo entiende. Ni siquiera Charlotte y Víctor saben el motivo del porque tuvieron que llamar a seguridad después de dejarme solo unos minutos con esa zorra…aunque estoy segura que lo sospecharon en cuando vieron a esa maldita mujer con la nariz y un labio roto y sangrando, gritando que me demandaría mientras la sacaban de la revista. Segundos después viajábamos hacia Seattle.

Christian intento buscarme y hablar. Al igual que Grace y todos los Grey. Kate no estaba en la ciudad por lo que no me vio y no sabe de mi estado actual, solo le di un pequeñísimo resumen de mi encuentro con Elena, entonces y a pesar de los reclamos que estoy segura recibió por parte de Elliot, me apoyo y me defendió por teléfono incondicionalmente ante los Grey.

Nadie sabía de mis planes de marcharme hasta dos horas antes del vuelo, mientras Víctor guardaba el equipaje en la camioneta, mi celular sonó. Christian. Llamo decenas de veces hasta que apague el teléfono por orden de una azafata. Mi bebe no tiene ni idea de lo que pasaba. Solo le dije que iríamos de vacaciones por algunos meses a Londres, tan solo con mencionar el nombre brinco de felicidad. ¿Les había dicho lo apasionado que es mi bebe del soccer en especial del Chelsea F.C.? Aún no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hablaré con mi bebe. Pero estoy segura que ya encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

El clima es totalmente diferente. Hace mucho frío por las mañanas, el sol es un poco raro pues a pesar de estar en lo más alto del cielo no calienta nada. Mi pequeño niño adora esta ciudad. A los pocos días de llegar a Londres, Víctor regreso a NY con su esposa no sin antes buscar al mejor guardaespaldas de la ciudad y advertirme que si lo necesito no dude en llamarlo. En cuanto al trabajo, es increíble. No sé por qué no había tomado esta decisión antes.

En fin. Las siguientes semanas para mi gran sorpresa fueron muy tranquilas. Teddy se había adaptado a la perfección, por no decir las horas que se pasaba pegado a la televisión mirando Soccer. Charlotte actuaba extraño, pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con la presencia de William nuestro nuevo jefe. Víctor se había dado a la tarea de llamar tres veces por semana preguntando si todo estaba bien o necesitábamos algo. Mis padres seguín diciendo que huía de mis problemas y Kate estaba a punto de visitarme en dos semanas.

Con casi quince semanas de embarazo, mi panza ya se empezaba a notar. Ahora tenía que usar ropa un poco holgada, Teddy estaba feliz por la noticia de un nuevo hermanito y se dedicaba en su tiempo libre (cuando no veía televisión y se ponían a saltar en el sillón) a hacer dibujos de su hermanita, porque tenía que ser niña. Decía que no quería un niño porque le quitaría sus juguetes.

-¿Y si es niña? –Le pregunte a mi niño.

-¡Sela bonita! Se palecela a ti mami

-¿Y si es niño?

-¡NO! ¡Me quitará mis juguetes! –dijo haciendo pucheros mientras yo me partía de risa.

Había conseguido a una niñera las primeras semanas. Teddy decía que hablaba gracioso, pero la quería. La mañana de un Viernes partí al trabajo como de costumbre, Charlotte había decidido cambiar su look y ahora se veía un poco más atrevida…definitivamente tiene que ver con nuestro nuevo jefe, he visto como se miran cuando creen que nadie los ve. Por la tarde, después de una junta que honestamente creí que nunca terminaría, salimos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Me dormí. Últimamente era algo común.

-Ana, despierta. –Escuche la voz de Charlotte- Ya llegamos.

-mmmm…

-Ana…abre los ojos.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón los abrí. Odiaba que me despertaran, pero recordé que seguía en el auto. Abrí los ojos. Miré por la venta y vi que no nos habíamos estacionado frente a la casa como siempre, estábamos un poco atrás. Otra vez alguien más había ocupado mi lugar de estacionamiento. Levante la mirada hacia mi pequeña casa.

¿En serio? ¿Qué acaso Taylor nunca tenía frío?

¡MIERDA!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_-Debes tener una muy buena razón para aparecerte aquí. _

_-Tengo dos muy buenas razones para atravesar el mundo._

_-Te escucho –Dije lo más fría posible, no quería discutir…o al menos no mientras mi niño estuviera cerca como para escuchar._

_-¿Puedo cambiar mi respuesta? Tengo tres grandes razones por las que luchar –Dijo. Me miró. Su mirada era…ansiedad, nervios, emoción…no lo sé._

_-Explícate._

_-Teddy me dijo que tendrá una hermanita… -Lo reitero. ¡ESTO ES UN MALDITO COMPLOT! _

_-¿Qué haces aquí Christian? Te deje muy en claro que no quería volver a verte. _

_-Ana… -Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a mí. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar… ¡AAAHHH! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo me tiene que traicionar de esta manera?- No me alejes de mi hija, por favor._

_-Aún no sé si será niña. _

_-Teddy dice lo contrario._

_-Teddy quiere que sea niña para no compartir sus juguetes –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-_

_-No tendrá que compartir. Es por eso que me trabajado tanto, para que no les falte nada._

_-Christian…_

_-Ana, por favor…la última vez te marchaste sin decirme que llevabas a mi hijo en tu vientre…juró que no lo entendía hasta hace algunas semanas…cuando me dejaste por tercera vez…no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar…_

_-Nada ha cambiado. _

_-Ana…_

_-Miento. Yo cambie. Christian…mis hijos son toda mi vida…no voy a permitir que algo como eso vuelva a ocurrir. Esa maldita mujer es un límite duro para mí. _

_-Lo sé…_

_-No. No lo sabes. ¿Cómo permitiste que se acerque a mi hijo?_

_-Eso no volverá a ocurrir._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le has dicho a Grace?_

_-Sí… -No voy a negarlo. Esa respuesta me dejo sorprendida._

_-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?_

_-Todo. _

_-¿A qué te refieres con todo?_

_-Cuando te marchaste mi madre apareció en la oficina, me grito y me exigió que le dijera el porque te habías llevado a su nieto…al principio no quise mencionar a Elena…pero mi madre dijo algo acerca de ella…_

_-Sigue hablando, por favor…_

_-Dijo que Elena le había dicho algo acerca de ti…dijo que según Elena tú me habías engañado y que Teddy no era mi hijo._

_Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo…esa maldita perra estaba muerta._

_-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!_

_-Lo sé. Se lo dije a mi madre, cuando se marchó salí a buscar a Elena. –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Aún no puedo creer que la hayas golpeado de esa forma…_

_-Te lo dije una vez, no me subestimes._

_-Sí, ahora lo sé. Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso a tu alrededor._

_-Continua._

_-Elena estaba furiosa en cuanto me vio, dijo que te demandaría y mucho más. Pero en cuando dijo que Teddy no era mío…solo…empezó a decir muchas cosas de ti y de mi hijo…_

_-Ella dijo que me alejara de ti…_

_Bueno…en realidad lo dijo con otras palabras. Aunque ese en resumen, ese fue el punto. Pero su cara, su forma de expresarse y moverse…tan segura de sí misma, tan segura de que Christian la escucharía…no me pude controlar…_

_-¿Disculpa? –Me levanté de la silla con tanta fuerza que la tire, pero no podía controlar las ganas que tenía de sacar a esa zorra de mi oficina._

_-Lo que escuchaste –Dijo la maldita desbordando arrogancia como respirando aire- Ese niño no es de Christian._

_-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Mi hijo lleva la sangre de Christian aunque te duela_

_-¿Dolerme? ¿A mí? ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué querría un bastardo como el tuyo? –Pude sentir como la sangre me hervía, mis puños cerrados y temblando con fuerza- Es obvio que solo quieres la fortuna de Christian, pero no lo vas a lograr. Yo misma me voy a encargar de probarle a todo el mundo la clase de perra arribista e interesada que eres Anastasia. Me voy a encargar de destrozar tu estúpida vida y cuando menos te lo esperes tú y tú bastardo volverán al lugar de donde salieron…_

_No lo soporte más. Recordé todos los veranos que mi padre me torturo mientras me enseñaba defensa personal, recordé los lugares que según él, podrían ocasionar desde un simple mareo hasta la pérdida de la conciencia. Mientras esa perra soltaba todo su veneno localice sus puntos débiles y empecé a calcular todo. Una bofetada no era suficiente. Un golpe de verdad, con el puño cerrado directo a su boca y la enviaría al suelo. Después cuando se levantará otro directo a su nariz y por último uno en su estómago y ¡BAM! La zorra volvería al piso. Luego la tomaría de esa cola de caballo y la arrastraría hasta el ascensor y cuando seguridad apareciera se la llevarían…_

_-Y dime Elena, ¿Cómo piensas probarlo? Si quieres una prueba de ADN te aseguro que saldrá positiva, ¡Ya sé! ¿Sobornarás a algún laboratorio para que falsifiquen los resultas?_

_-No será necesario, estoy segura de que ese niño no es de Christian_

_-Piensa lo que quieras, lo último que me interesa es la opinión de una pederasta…como tú comprenderás._

_-¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_-¿En serio pensabas que no lo sabía? Conozco más a Christian de lo que te puedes imaginar…_

_-¡Mentira! No lo conoces como yo… -Después de eso, empezó a soltar más mierda. Palabras que no valen la pena recordar ni mencionar, pero hubo una frase, una sencilla unión de sus palabras me sacó de quicio- Pero no importa, ni siquiera esperaré a los quince… -dijo mientras apoyaba sus brazos en mi escritorio y con una cara burlona se acercó más a mí desde su lado del escritorio- Estaré esperando a tu hijo, y sé que vendrá a mí. Te juro que le haré lo mismo o mucho más que a Christian._

_¿Recuerdan mi antigua descripción de como golpearía a esta mujer? Bueno pues no fue así. Fue mucho peor. Me levanté y con toda mi fuerza le cerré la boca, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de levantar la cara pues yo ya estaba a su lado clavándole un puñetazo en el estómago y sacando toda la rabia que había acumulado en los pasados veinte minutos. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Charlotte seguida de Víctor entraron y sacaron a esa mujer. Mientras gritaba que me iba a demandar y siendo honesta, no recuerdo que más dijo y mucho menos como fue que me encontraba sentada en una habitación de GEH esperando a Christian. Esas horas fueron borradas de mi memoria o más bien debería decir que fueron cegadas por la rabia, la furia, el enojo…bueno es lo mismo. Estaba furiosa._

_Pero eso ya no importaba, si Christian le había dicho todo a Grace…no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eso significaba…._

_-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Grace? –Pregunte. La cara de Christian cambio…tristeza…tal vez…_

_-Mi madre me dijo que tenía sospechas acerca de Teddy, cuando la confronte me dijo que Elena tenía razones para creerlo. Al ser su amiga, mi madre confiaba en ella. No me quedo más remedio que decirle acerca de la relación que tuvimos…claro exceptuando la peor parte. No supe que decir o hacer, pero mi madre empezó a gritar y gritar, decía tantas cosas…fue entonces cuando me pregunto el porque te habías marchado…le dije acerca de las fotos que Elena te dio…el sobre amarillo…esas fotos las había tomado mi madre…_

_¡Lo sabía! _

_Cuando la zorra me dio ese sobre…no supe cómo reaccionar…dentro de él había fotos de Elena con mi pequeño Teddy en un parque, la perra lo abrazaba y jugaba con él. Tenía la sospecha de Grace…ahora entiendo porque de pronto empezaron los cuestionamientos acerca de mi bebe y los incómodos comentarios por parte de Mía._

_-Mi madre esta muy arrepentida contigo –Continuo Christian- pero eso no me importa. Yo vine aquí para recuperar a mi familia…Ana…por favor –Dijo acercándose a mí mientras me perdía en esos hermosos ojos, de pronto sentí una mano en mi pequeño vientre- Esta es mi familia y no me voy a rendir hasta recuperarla porque simplemente no puedo vivir sin ustedes, no puedo vivir sin mi hijo, sin el amor de mi vida y mucho menos sin este pequeño bebe que crece dentro de ti…_

_Las palabras de Christian eran sinceras…no se si sea por lo hormonal que me encontraba, pero quería llorar. De pronto algo capto mi atención. Mientras este hombre hablaba sentí una pequeña patadita en mi vientre… ¿EN SERIO? Lo reitero: ¡ESTO ES UN COMPLOT!_

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_A partir de ahora, habrá un nuevo rumbo en la historia. Espero les guste. Y otra vez, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer las locuras que salen de mi cabeza :) El siguiente capítulo lo podrán leer este domingo._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

La vida es buena. Nunca pensé que podría decir esa frase. De hecho, jamás creí que la vida era justa. Desgracia tras desgracia. Todo lo malo que te puedas imaginar, yo lo he vivido. Es por eso, que ahora que mi vida está empezando a tomar un rumbo fijo…bueno digamos que aún es difícil de creer que todo me este yendo bien.

Cada mañana despierto muy temprano. Me levanto y veo por varios minutos a la hermosa mujer que duerme a mi lado. Mi Ana. Mi hermosa futura esposa embarazada. Hace unas semanas comprobamos que las predicciones de Teddy son ciertas. Una hija. Tendré una pequeña Ana. Como cada mañana mi mano va directo a su vientre de seis meses. Mi pequeña hija se mueve y es malditamente increíble poder sentir esa sensación.

Todos los días hago la misma pregunta y todos los días obtengo la misma respuesta. Ana dice que no le duele cuando nuestra hija se mueve, pero aún no estoy convencido. He leído decenas de libros acerca del embarazo, hay tantas cosas que no sabía y que me duelen. El solo hecho de pensar que mi Ana tuvo que pasar sola por todo eso, me provoca un dolor profundo en el alma. Pero eso jamás volverá a suceder.

Después de varios minutos, me levanto y camino hacia la habitación de mi hijo. Como todas las mañanas, Teddy abraza a su muñeco, las sabanas en el suelo y por alguna extraña razón, siempre despierta en una posición completamente diferente a la que se queda dormido. Después de algunos minutos observando a mi hijo voy hacia la cocina, donde Ana ya está buscando algo que devorar.

La he molestado con eso en los últimos días, y Gale se ha dedicado a preparar todas las noches algo ligero que mi Ana pueda comer en cualquier momento. Con seis meses de embarazo ha subido de peso, y aunque sé que es algo que ella no disfruta y que odia…yo tengo mucha más diversión.

Si me hubieran preguntado hace un año, habría negado e incluso aborrecido la idea de tener hijos. Para mí los hijos eran una molestia, un gasto de tiempo y dinero. Que equivocado estaba.

Hace nueve meses que supe de la existencia de mi pequeño Teddy. Y tengo que recalcar que han sido los mejores nueve meses de mi vida. Y ahora, con una pequeña niña creciendo dentro de mi Ana…

¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!

Teddy es un niño muy inteligente y travieso. Todos los días nos dice como extraña a Charlotte, pero ella se quedó en Londres. Ana dice que tiene una relación con su jefe, pero esas cosas a mí no me importan así que nunca le prestó atención o simplemente cambio el tema.

Por las tardes, Mía se aparece en el departamento y juega con mi hijo por horas hasta que Ana llega, lo baña y ambos me esperan para cenar los tres juntos. Teddy dice que Gail es como su tercera abuela. Ahora espera que cada año el árbol de navidad tenga más regalos.

Hay ocasiones en las que pido que lleven a mi hijo a la oficina. Me tranquiliza tenerlo a mi lado. Está obsesionado con las alturas pues se pasa horas mirando por los cristales de mi oficina, de alguna manera creo que sueña despierto.

Ana casi me lanzó…no…me lanzó un sartén a la cabeza cuando le comente de mis intenciones de llevar a mi hijo con Charlie Tango, dijo que es muy pequeño para que este sobre esa "monstruosidad".

Sus cambios de humor son muy divertidos y fascinantes. Hay ocasiones en las que solo se queda en silencio viendo la televisión o leyendo algún libro, en otras se suelta a llorar por cosas tan mundanas como la contaminación o alguna película cursi, pero lo más divertido es verla furiosa.

Por ejemplo, cuando Charlie Tango tuve que encerrarme en la oficina con mi hijo hasta que se calmó y dejo ese sartén en la cocina. Teddy se divierte con los cambios de humor de su madre, de alguna forma el hecho de tener una hermanita lo ha emocionado mucho. Ana dice que será muy sobreprotector con la bebe, dice que Teddy es idéntico a mí en muchos sentidos, yo pienso lo contrario…a excepción de cuando se obsesiona con algo, lo he observado cómo puede pasar horas viendo algo nuevo hasta descifrarlo.

También debe decir que con los días, he notado que mi hijo se entristece cuando ve partidos de soccer por la televisión, hemos consultado a los mejores cardiólogos del país y nos han dicho que sería muy riesgoso que nuestro hijo practicara un deporte de contacto, hemos intentado que busque otra forma de canalizar su energía, pero prefiere pasarse horas viendo partido tras partido de soccer en lugar de salir a jugar.

Al regresar a casa, decidí contratar a Víctor para que este con Ana. De esa forma, Sawyer estaría con Teddy…pero al parecer a mi hijo no le agrado esa idea, por lo que los papeles se tuvieron que invertir. Víctor pasa todo el día con mi hijo y Luke con Ana. Taylor busco toda acerca de este hombre, la única razón por la que no me dieron sus referencias hace años cuando busque seguridad fue porque su esposa estaba enferma y tenía que cuidarla. Pero ahora, no pienso permitir que se aleje de mi hijo.

La vida es buena.

Pero no todo ha sido tan fácil. Creo que podría aplicar esa frase: Después de la tormenta viene la calma. Pero que tormenta hemos sufrido.

Me tomó varias semanas convencer a Ana para que me perdonara y regresara a mi lado, al principio se negó a dejar Londres y creo que debo agradecerle a Charlotte por haberla convencido. En cuanto volvimos a casa, lo primero que hicimos fue mudarnos a Escala, aunque tengo la idea de comprar una gran casa que he visto en varias ocasiones cerca de la costa, aún no le he dicho nada a Ana hasta que tenga toda la información.

Teddy está feliz de vivir en Seattle, le gusta mucho la ciudad y adora su habitación, algo que ha cambiado ha sido esa puerta. Con Teddy cerca, corriendo por todos lados y explorando como Indiana Jones todo el departamento, esa puerta siempre está cerrada y las llaves están en un lugar donde no podrá alcanzarlas hasta que cumpla los quince años.

Al principio no estaba seguro de cómo sería nuestra vida sexual con Ana embarazada, pero ahora… ¡Dios! Hay ocasiones en las que me tengo que esconder o ausentar de casa. Ana es insaciable. Y no debería quejarme, pero mi amada futura esposa tiene las hormonas por los aires y cada vez me pide más. Fue divertido los primeros dos meses, pero ahora es una exageración.

John dice que eso es normal, incluso se burló cuando le comente que en una ocasión tuve que dormir en la oficina para poder descansar. Y como era de esperarse, Ana estaba furiosa la mañana siguiente así que me expulso de nuestra habitación, pero sus hormonas no le dieron tregua y termino conmigo en la habitación de huéspedes.

Por su parte, mi madre se ha convertido en la sombra de Ana y aunque sé que sigue molesta conmigo pero se ha ablandado un poco. La relación con mis padres ha mejorado, mi padre está loco por mi hijo y mi madre por mi futura hija. Sé que buscan cualquier excusa para poder pasar las tardes en el departamento o pedirnos que Teddy se quede con ellos. Mía esta incluso más loca de lo habitual, de ha dedicado a comprar ropa y ropa para mi hijo, en los dos meses que llevamos viviendo juntos nunca he visto que mi Ted repita un atuendo. Pobre de mi hija…

En cuanto a mi hermano…bueno digamos que a Elliot se le cae la baba cuando esta con Teddy. He notado que incluso Kate se ha preocupado. Ana dice que ella no está lista para tener hijos, pero que si Elliot sigue así, en solo unas semanas nos darán la noticia.

La relación con Ray no ha mejorado. El hombre me odia a morir. Y no lo puedo culpar. Si alguien le hubiera hecho a mi hija lo que yo le hice a Ana, no estaría vivo para contarlo.

Las cosas entre Ana y yo están bien, o eso quiero pensar. Hemos hablado acerca de todo, pero sobre todo, hemos hablado de Elena. Hace unas semanas rompí todos los negocios que tenía con ella, no quiero que nadie interfiera con mi nueva vida y sé que Elena no lo tomó nada bien. Me llama todos los días a mi celular, a la oficina e incluso intento presentarse en el departamento, pero gracias a la sugerencia de Taylor, al cambiar los códigos de acceso es difícil que pueda subir por su propia cuenta. Mi madre cortó todo lazo con ella, e incluso se ha dedicado a hablar mal de Elena con sus amistades, lo que ha influenciado en su negocio. Pero eso ya no es mi problema. Ana me asesinaría si la ayudo de alguna manera.

Sawyer, Víctor y Taylor tienen la orden que evitar a toda costa que Elena se acerque a mi Ana. Una de las cosas que Ray me dijo la última vez que intente hablar con él, fue que el embarazo de Ana es inestable, cualquier tipo de emoción fuerte podría alterarla y provocar un parto prematuro y sé que un encuentro con Elena sería esa causa.

Ana ahora trabaja en una pequeña editorial que compre hace algunos años, en donde mi futura esposa trabajo solo por unas semanas el año que nos conocimos, y en ese lugar toda la seguridad tiene una fotografía de Elena, incluso su nueva asistente recibió un curso para poder alejar a Elena por la fuerza si fuera necesario.

Solo faltan tres meses para el nacimiento de mi hija y haré lo que sea para evitar cualquier posible riesgo, sé que Ana también está nerviosa. Pero el día que Ana acepto ser mi esposa, le jure y me jure que no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño. Y esa una promesa que estoy dispuesto a cumplir, cueste lo que me cueste.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando conocí por primera vez a Anastasia…seré honesto. ¡Se veía ridícula! Una mujer tan hermosa vestida en ese horrible traje completamente antiestético. Al principio creí que era la famosa y tan molesta Katherine Kavanagh pero al verla con tan…llamémoslo desastroso traje supe que no lo era. Puesto que Katherine es hija de una afamada diseñadora…como sea, en ese momento pensé que una mujer como Anastasia debería usar los más caros y lujosos vestidos, la ropa más fina y hecha exclusivamente para su cuerpo. Con el paso de los años la he imaginado vistiendo las ropas más delicadas y perfectas, pero debo admitirlo…jamás creí que un vestido de novia sería la perfección.

Ana camina del brazo de Ray por el pasillo. Un sencillo pero a la vez exquisito vestido blanco muestra a la perfección las curvas que la han tenido furiosa en los últimos meses, el vestido no la hace ver mal, al contrario, me encanta verla lucir con orgullo su pronunciado vientre donde crece mi hija. Sí. Otra gran prueba de que esta magnífica mujer es mía. Su cabello recogido en una sencilla trenza puesta delicadamente en su hombro izquierdo dejando algunos mechones caer por su cara. Mía no estuvo de acuerdo en el peinado…pero si Ana lo quería de esa forma, de esa forma lo tendría. Como sea, Ana se ve hermosa.

Escucho la voz de mi pequeño hijo gritando. Volteo y lo veo con un mini traje idéntico al mío parado en primera fila, sonriendo y gritando lo hermosa que se ve su mamá. Cuando Ana llega a mí, se detiene y le da un beso a su padre. Ray con lágrimas en los ojos toma su mano izquierda y me la entrega. Sé que esto no ha sido fácil para él, aún sigue molesto conmigo a pesar de las infinitas tardes que los tres nos sentamos a discutirlo y sin importar los esfuerzos que haga, estoy seguro que este hombre jamás me perdonara. Pero claro, yo tampoco lo haría.

-Hermanos, estamos reunidos esta tarde para presenciar la unión entre Christian Trevelyan Grey y Anastasia Rose Steele…

La ceremonia transcurre normal añadiendo la pequeña broma de mi tonto hermano cuando bromeo al haber olvidado los anillos, casi lo mato cuando dijo:

-Creo que los perdí… -Si no hubiera sido por su estúpida risa, hubiera saltado y le partía el cuello.

-Los declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Tomo su delicada cara entre mis manos y la beso suavemente. Quisiera poder estrecharla entre mis brazos con toda mi fuerza, pero me tengo que limitar puesto que hay una pequeña bebe entre ambos. Cuando nos separamos escuchó gritos y sollozos, al voltear vemos a la poca audiencia que sonríe y aplaude. Estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer este día completamente familiar. Y a pesar de los intentos y esfuerzos de Ross por invitar a socios que según ella podría cerrar negocios, este día sería solo y exclusivamente para mí amada esposa y nuestra familia. En cuando la tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia la concurrencia, escucho una pequeña voz abrirse paso entre la multitud y correr hacia nosotros. De pronto, mi pequeño hijo se detiene y me pide que lo cargue.

-¿Verdad que mami es la más bonita? –Le pregunto a mi hijo mientras saca su cara de mi cabello.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi mami es la más bonita!

A pesar de querer estar todo el día cerca de mi esposa, tuve que perseguir a un pequeño diablillo que decidió jugar a las escondidas con todos sus tíos; aunque también lo pude ver parado cerca del pastel comiendo a escondidas de todos y en una ocasión, Elliot se le unió al levantarlo para que pudiera comer mejor. Ana reía todo el tiempo, mi madre lloraba cada vez que podía, mi padre fingía tener algo en el ojo, mi hermana gritaba a todo pulmón que pensaba que yo era gay, Kate me veía con odio (lo cual es mutuo), esta es mi familia, toda mi familia y la amo por tal cual es…no voy a negar que preferiría otra cuñada…

Debido al avanzado embarazo de Ana, decidimos posponer nuestra luna de miel hasta que la bebe naciera. Y aunque mis padres se habrían ofrecido para cuidar a nuestros hijos nosotros nos negamos. Queríamos pasar un tiempo en familia. Cuando le propusimos a Teddy la idea de salir por algunos meses, el de inmediato me pidió ir a Brasil y a Disneylandia.

Con las semanas, mi preocupación va en aumento. Ana tiene ocho meses de embarazo. Cada día se despierta con una contracción. Antes de dormir tiene contracciones. Mientras dormimos las vuelve a tener. Según la doctora y mi madre y todas las mujeres de mi familia, es algo normal. Pero ver la cara de mi esposa…es frustrante.

Ray ha decido quedarse en la ciudad más tiempo hasta que la bebe nazca, según él, yo no tengo ninguna experiencia al tratarse de Ana en labor de parto. Mi esposa lo regaña cada vez que hace ese tipo de comentarios, y últimamente terminan discutiendo y con mi triste esposa llamando a su padre horas después para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento.

No lo culpo. Cuando le pedí a Ray la mano de Ana…digamos que no salió como yo lo tenía planeado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Papá!

-No voy a permitir que este hombre te vuelva a lastimar.

-Con todo respeto…

-No me importa tu respeto Christian. Tú no estuviste ahí cuando mi hija llego destrozada a decirme que estaba embarazada y que tú la habías lastimado. Y me jure que no volvería a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie le volvería a hacer daño.

-Papá…

-Se el daño que le hice Ray, es por eso que te pido que me permitas remediarlo. Amo a Anastasia y te juro que jamás le volveré a hacer daño, he pagado muy caro por mis errores, estuve lejos de mi hijo por tres años y no pienso permitir que la historia se repita con mi hija. Quiero a mi familia junta y segura. Y te agradecería que nos dieras tu bendición…

-No. No cuentes con ella. –Dijo saliendo de la sala, segundos después Ana se levantó y caminó detrás de su padre. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado mientras mi padre caminaba hacia mi verdugo.

-No te preocupes Christian, ya verás cómo Ray accede.

-No se trata de eso mamá…sé que le hice daño a Ana… ¿Cómo puedo mostrarle a Ray lo arrepentido que estoy?

-Solo el tiempo cura las heridas, estoy segura que con el tiempo él te aceptará como miembro de su familia.

Esa noche no salió para nada como lo esperábamos. Ray me negó a su hija. Ana ni siquiera toco la cena y se encerró en la recamara donde lloró por varias horas hasta que se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Los días siguientes fueron iguales. Ray evitaba a toda costa acercarse a su hija o a mí, pero pasaba todas las tardes con su nieto. Incluso mis padres tuvieron una charla con él, hasta Carla lo regaño.

Después de todo, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la boda puesto que Ana lo amenazó con casarse conmigo aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo, hasta le dijo que le pediría a Bob que la entregara, lo cual fue algo que le dolió. Un día antes de la boda…básicamente me amenazó…

-No me importa lo rico y poderoso que seas Christian, pero te juro por el infinito amor que le tengo a mi hija que si la vuelves a lastimar o hacer llorar sabrás el significado de lágrimas de sangre.

Debo añadir que el poco tiempo que pasa alrededor de mi, siento como si un halcón estuviera viendo y analizando cada movimiento de su presa. Admito que jamás me sentí intimidado por nada ni por nadie, pero Ray Steele es un tipo de mucho cuidado y mucho respeto. Una tarde nos sorprendió anunciando que regresaba a casa por una emergencia familiar pero que estaría aquí el día del nacimiento de mi hija.

Y hablando de mi hija. Anastasia tiene la estúpida idea de nombrar a nuestra hija con el nombre de la puta drogadicta. A lo cual y por obvias razones me he negado. Es frustrante y muy molesto que saque ese tema. Incluso quiere que en cuando nazca nuestra hija, visitemos su tumba con nuestros hijos. Y este es el milésimo motivo por el que discutimos últimamente.

Para evitar este tipo de confrontamientos, trato de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en mi estudio o con mi hijo, de esta manera mi amada esposa no puede discutir a su gusto.

Con el nacimiento de mi hija acercándose cada día más, decidí trabajar de tiempo completo en casa. Solo salimos cuando es estrictamente necesario o cuando Ana tiene consulta médica por lo que Teddy se molesta. Mi hijo odia este encierro, pero no es sencillo dejarlo salir solo con Víctor o con alguien de la familia. Una tarde, Ana me convenció para dejarlo ir a jugar con la esposa de Víctor, al principio no me gusto la relación que mi hijo había desarrollado con esta familia, pero después de verlo sentado por horas atento a cada instrucción que le daba la chef…no puedo negárselo. Según mi esposa, Teddy le gusta ir puesto que si hace todo lo que le ordenan tendrá una gran rebana de pastel solo para él…y que niño que puede negar a los dulces.

Un tarde mientras estaba en mi estudio, escuche ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Salí corriendo esperando ver a mi esposa en labor de parto, lo cual hago con mayor frecuencia en estos días. Al llegar me encontré a Gail ayudando a Ana a sentarse mientras Taylor y Luke gritaban por teléfono. Mi Ana me vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Señor Grey –dijo Taylor captando mi atención- Theodore ha desaparecido.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Como podrán darse cuenta. La historia ahora la cuenta Christian. Les dejo doble capítulo puesto que quiero que se actualicen con mi blog donde el capítulo 15 será publicado mañana, de todas formas seguiré publicándolo aquí también Les dejo la dirección del blog donde podrán descargar esta historia, pero si no me equivoco, la descarga solo esta disponible hasta el capítulo 9.**_

_**BLOG: .mx/**_

_**FACEBOOK: EmmaBricknight**_

_**Gracias por haberme apoyado con sus comentarios, ya estamos en la recta final. Espero disfruten estos últimos capítulos.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Impotente. Frustrado. Furioso. Angustiado. Nervioso. Temeroso. Miles de emociones convergen en un solo segundo. Ahora, son tres palabras las que me han quebrado. Por un momento me acorde de alguien que creí inexistente. Dios. Toda mi vida ha sido una mierda. La forma en la que el destino me ha tratado me ha hecho un ser duro, frío y controlador. Nunca pedí nada. Siempre obtuve lo que quería. Jamás necesite a nadie. Una sumisa por los fines de semana era suficiente. Follar. Duro y sin sentido. Ese era el plan. Trabajar. Consolidar negocios. Trabajar. Follar. Trabajar y follar. Ese era mi mantra.

Por años, nunca tuve la necesidad de nada más. Cuando me aburría, solo buscaba otro enfoque en mi vida y listo. Nada de cambios. Elena tenía razón. El amor te doblega. Siempre creí que exageraba cuando lo decía, pero ahora lo entiendo.

Han pasado tres horas. Estoy sentado solo en mi oficina. Las ventanas muestran una ciudad activa a pesar de las altas horas de la noche. No han nadie en mi empresa con excepción de la seguridad y Taylor.

De pronto una tenue luz ilumina mi oscuridad. La pantalla de mi celular se ha prendido mostrando el nombre de mi madre. No respondo. No tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Solo quiero estar solo y recordar en que momento mi vida cambio. En qué momento me volví débil.

La luz se apaga y el silencio regresa.

Recuerdo ser insensible. Frío. Controlador. Dominante. Recuerdo no necesitar a nadie. Recuerdo pasar las horas sentado frente al computador trabajando. Concentrado exclusivamente en concretar mis negocios y ser más y más poderoso. Rico y poderoso. Recuerdo la mirada de las personas al verme pasar. Respeto. Miedo. Estaba prohibido hablar más de la cuenta. Frases de una silaba y solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Empiezo a recordar todo y en un solo momento, siento como mi cara cambia. Dejo de pensar en Dios. Vuelvo a la realidad. Mi realidad. Control. Necesito controlar todo este puto caos. Y lo tengo que hacer pronto. Me levanto y enciendo la luz. Necesito un reporte de la situación y salgo sin mirar atrás.

Taylor está gritando por teléfono. Al percatarse de mi presencia cuelga.

-Señor Grey. Welch revisó las cámaras de vigilancia de los alrededores. Solo se observa la misma escena que describió Víctor.

-Eso no es suficiente. –Dijo. Me importa una mierda el tono que use. Dominante y controlador- No les pago tanto para que se queden sentados sin hacer nada. ¡Quiero resultados ya!

Salgo. Siento como la sangre me hierve. Camino hacia mi despacho. Estoy tranquilo. Demasiado. Miro por la ventana. No puedo solo sentarme y esperar. Me muevo y me siento en mi escritorio. Tengo cientos de papeles que firmar. Contratos que leer. Cuentas que revisar. Y dinero que hacer.

Por horas me sumerjo en mi empresa. No atiendo mi teléfono cuando empieza a vibrar. Tampoco el teléfono de la oficina. Sé que nadie se aparecerá en mi oficina hasta que todo esté resuelto. Tengo un imperio. Un puto imperio que puede hacer todo por mí. Pero este imperio no apareció de la noche a la mañana y tengo que mantenerlo. Cuando me doy cuenta, la luz ya es innecesaria. Los rayos del sol entran directamente. Me levanto y entro a la habitación contigua. Tengo que estar presentable. Me pongo un traje y regreso a los negocios. El ruido empieza a llenar el lugar, a pesar de tener una oficina insonorizada, los murmullos y el caos del mundo empieza a entrar. A las ocho en punto tocan la puerta. Ross entra y como todos los días, las órdenes las doy yo.

Las horas pasan y mi vida sigue con su rumbo normal. La entrada de Ross me saca de mis pensamientos. Me entrega papeles que firmar. Contratos que leer. Permisos que aprobar. Sale y regreso al trabajo. La luz se enciende automáticamente. Saco la cabeza de los papeles y veo la noche sobre la ciudad. El silencio regresa.

Mi teléfono hace horas que dejo de encenderse. No sé nada de Taylor. Han pasado veinticuatro horas. Y he cerrado tres importantes negocios. Reviso por horas el montículo de papeles en mi escritorio. Pero hay algo que no está bien. Un pequeño sobre sobresale. Lo saco bajo decenas de contratos. Está dirigido a mi persona. El remitente es de Lincon Timber. Hace años que no recibo nada del viejo Linc. Al abrirlo hay una carta escrita a mano. Y conozco la caligrafía.

**_Has pasado la prueba. Has vuelto a ser quien tienes que ser. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por haber vencido la maldición que habían lanzado a tu persona. Muchas felicidades Christian._**

**_PD: Te he conseguido una nueva sumisa. La he autorizado yo misma._**

**_Elena._**

No entiendo el significado de la carta, pero que Elena me haya conseguido una sumisa es un buen detalle. Dejo la carta mientras mi cabeza regresa a los negocios.

Al caer la noche, dos días después. Estoy agotado. Necesito relajarme para seguir con mi vida. Un fuerte golpe me saca de mis planes. La puerta se abre violentamente. Mi madre entra a pesar de las súplicas de Taylor. Está pálida. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Su cabello desordenado, como si no hubiera dormido por días.

-Señora Grey… -Mi madre lo ignora y camina hacia mí. Un silencio se produce. Mi mejilla me arde. Más voces. Mi padre.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –Me grita mi madre. No sé cómo reaccionar. Es como si estuviera en un trance- Te felicito Christian. Has caído en su juego y te puedo asegurar que de esta no vas a salir tan fácilmente.

-No sé…

No pude terminar de hablar. Un sabor metálico. Levantó la mirada y mi padre furioso me mira aún con el puño en el aire.

-Te hemos permitido muchas cosas por tu pasado. Pero todo tiene un límite –Dice mi padre furioso- ¿Quieres seguir viviendo en tu burbuja? ¡PERFECTO! ¡HAZLO! Muérete solo y pudriéndote en dinero. Pero una cosa si te digo, a mi familia no la vas a lastimar. Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero en cuanto le pusiste ese anillo en la mano a esa mujer yo también me comprometí a vela por ella y por mis nietos. Si a ti no te importa es tu puto problema. Pero yo no voy a dejarlos solos.

Mi padre salió furioso. Taylor inmóvil.

-Te han usado. Y me duele mucho ver como todo por lo que has luchado se te ha escapado por última vez –Solloza mi madre ante mi mirada fría, camina y se detiene en la puerta- Tal vez te interese saber que tu esposa está en el hospital, le hicieron una cesárea de emergencia esta mañana. Felicidades hijo. Tienes una hermosa hija.

Estoy inmóvil. ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Taylor se mueve y se detiene frente a mi escritorio.

-Señor Grey. El paradero de su hijo aún es desconocido.

Sale dejándome solo. Mi padre me golpeo. Mi madre me gritó. Y no sentí nada. Me siento y no sé qué hacer. No sé qué acaba de pasar. Es como si acabará de despertar.

De pronto las ideas comienzan a surgir. La adrenalina corre por mis venas. Me levantó y salgo corriendo. Taylor está hablando por teléfono en el ascensor. En cuando me ve se adelanta y las puertas se abren. Durante veinte minutos no digo nada, el coche se detiene. Taylor dice lo que necesito saber y salgo corriendo. Corro por los pasillos y subo escaleras. No tengo tiempo de esperar un ascensor.

Veo lo que busco y me detengo. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? La puerta se abre y una mujer sale, escuchó un leve sonido proveniente del interior. Las piernas me tiemblan y no sé qué hacer. Siento una mano en mi hombro y encuentro a Taylor parado a mi lado, sosteniendo la puerta para que entre.

-Adelante –Escuchó esa voz angelical del interior. Mientras Taylor hace un gesto que detona confianza pura. Respiro profundamente y entro. Lo que veo me congela.

Anastasia está mirándome. Un pequeño bulto rosa en sus brazos. Sus ojos están hinchados y rojos. El bulto rosa se mueve y unos tenues sonidos salen. No sé qué hacer. Estoy petrificado. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras estira su mano hacia mí.

-Veo que despertarte –Dice mirándome, mira al bulto y hace una voz rara e infantil- Di: hola papi Christian.

Aún con la mano estirada me vuelve a ver.

-Oye, hay una personita que te quiere conocer –Me muevo por inercia y me detengo para tomar su mano, camino y me siento frente a ella. Su mano suelta la mía y se dirige a mi cara. Su toque es cálido y diferente- Me da gusto verte otra vez.

No sé qué decir. Ni siquiera sé que ha pasado. Solo recuerdo las palabras de Taylor diciendo que mi hijo había desaparecido, luego mis padres gritando. Es confuso y doloroso.

-Ana…

-No digas nada. No importa. Lo que importa es que estas con nosotras y que ahora podremos buscar a nuestro bebe juntos –Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siento como mi corazón se parte- Necesito que regresas a mí Christian. Te necesito despierto. Teddy te necesita despierto. Nuestra bebe te necesita.

-No sé…

-Christian. Eso no importa. Todos están haciendo lo necesario para encontrar a nuestro Teddy. Mi padre vuelve mañana y te necesito a mi lado. Necesito que vea que estamos unidos. No le des más razones para odiarte.

-No es necesarios que me odie…yo lo hago…

-No sabías lo que pasaba –Su mano secó algo húmedo de mi cara- Vi tu expresión y supe que habías entrado en modo dominante. Por eso no me preocupe. Taylor y todos los demás se han encargado de todo. Él te ha vigilado para que cuando estuvieras listo volvieras a mi lado.

-Mis padres me odian… tú también deberías hacerlo…

-No puedo hacerlo. Y no lo haré.

-Teddy…

-Taylor y yo tenemos una teoría de donde puede estar…

-Suenas muy calmada…

-Soy buena actriz. Me estoy muriendo por dentro. Pero no puedo mostrarlo. Y mucho menos ahora que tengo a esta pequeña niña en mis brazos.

-Ana…perdóname…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Christian. Todos afrontamos el dolor de una manera diferente. Tú lo hiciste al bloquearte y yo al mostrarme calmada. Somos una pareja de locos, ¿Recuerdas? Escucha, no pienses que esto te va a dar una excusa para no cambiar pañales, así que por favor. Toma a esta pequeña en tus brazos porque ya me canse.

Dude por un segundo. No sabía cómo cargar un bebe. Pero como siempre, mi Ana no me dejo solo. Me mostró cómo hacerlo y pude ver a mi hija. Una mini Ana me veía con curiosidad. Sus pequeñas manitas en su boca, sus ojos como los de su madre. Estaba envuelta en una manta rosa y en su muñeca tenía una pulsera que decía: Phoebe Grey. El nombre que habíamos elegido varios meses atrás.

No podía creer lo perfecta que podría ser esta bebe. Era hermosa. Y era mía. La sostuve y me jure que nada le pasaría. Daría mi vida por mi hija y en cuanto encontráramos a nuestro hijo. Nada ni nadie volvería a separarnos. Una idea de golpeo.

-¿A qué te referiste con una teoría?

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de pasar por mi blog y también a los que han seguido conmigo desde el principio! Cada vez se acerca más el final! _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Ana.**

-¿Esta despierta señora Grey?–Escucho la voz de Luke y abro los ojos. Hace siete días que me ve con la misma triste emoción fluyendo de sus ojos. Sé que se siente mal al igual que Víctor. Después de todo, ellos estaban con mi hijo cuando todo sucedió. Aún se puede ver una leve hinchazón en su ojo por el enfrentamiento con los hombres que se llevaron a mi bebe.

-¿Qué ocurre Luke?

-Recibí una llamada de Taylor.

-¿Lo encontraron? –Pregunto esperanzada.

-Aún no. De acuerdo con el informe de Taylor, las sospechas que teníamos son ciertas. Víctor se ha movilizado –Dice con ansiedad- esperaremos los resultados.

-Quieres ir, ¿Cierto?

-Mi deber es estar a su lado, señora Grey.

-¿Has hablado con Christian? –Pregunto intentado cambiar el tema. Sé muy bien que él desearía tomar el lugar de Víctor e ir por mi hijo, pero debido a lo ocurrido se ha tomado con mucha más seriedad sus responsabilidades.

-Todavía no –Suspiro mientras intento evitar pensar en lo que debe estar haciendo mi esposo- Taylor está a su lado señora. No debe preocuparse por el señor Grey.

-No me preocupo por él Luke…

Y en cierta forma es verdad. No me preocupo por Christian. Jamás me sería infiel y automáticamente mis pensamientos se dirigen a la zorra de Elena. Desearía poder hacer algo más que esperar noticias, pero mi condición no me lo permite. Aún me siento mal por haber permitido que mis emociones me influenciaran de tal manera que el parto se adelantó cuatro semanas. Todavía me siento débil, me canso con mucha dificultad pero debo mantenerme fuerte. Esta mañana, mi padre me regaño al verme tensa. Alterarme no es bueno para mi cuerpo que ahora debe alimentar a una pequeña niña.

He evitado de todas las formas posibles tener a mucha gente en mi habitación. Mis suegros me ven con lástima y dolor. Elliot está demasiado triste como para ocultarlo. Kate no deja de hacer llamadas tratando de evitar que la noticia salga a la luz. Mi padre se pasa la mayor parte del día a mi lado en silencio. La única que entiende un poco de este maldito dolor es Charlotte.

La noche que Taylor nos dio la noticia, no dude ni un segundo y la llamé. La necesitaba a mi lado. En los últimos años ella se había convertido en algo más que una amiga, y por más egoísta que pareciera, la necesitaba a mi lado.

Las horas han pasado. La última vez que vi el reloj de mi celular marcaba la media noche.

Tres treinta. Tres horas han pasado y no sé nada. Luke está parado en la puerta con la energía disparada al cien por cierto, creo que no se relajará hasta que mi bebe este en mi brazos. Charlotte está sentada en la silla a mi lado con el celular en sus manos. Esta cabeceando. En cualquier momento se va a caer de la silla.

Detrás de ella, la ciudad duerme. A pesar de la oscuridad reinando en mi habitación del hospital, puedo ver claramente los varios ramos de flores esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunos globos rosas atados a una mesa. Una maleta verde en lo profundo para no estorbar. Cualquiera que entrara diría que todo es felicidad aunque es obvio que no es así.

Suspiro por milésima vez. Esta incertidumbre me está matando. No sé qué está ocurriendo. Solo sé que mi esposo esta con esa perra en este momento. Inmediatamente los celos hacen acto de presencia y me empiezo a alterar. El solo pensar que esa estúpida puede estar tocando a Christian, MI ESPOSO…es frustrante…

-Cuenta hasta diez… -Dice Charlotte tratando de ser graciosa.

-Cállate.

-¿Confías en tu esposo?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Confío en mi esposo…no confío en esa perra…

-Conoces a tu esposo, entonces no te preocupes.

-No conoces a esa zorra.

-Perras. Zorras. Diferentes nombres, diferentes cuerpos misma alma podrida.

-Mejor duérmete o terminaremos peleando.

-¡Aaahhh! –Bostezo- tienes razón, mi cerebro ya no funciona…o al menos no a esta hora de la madrugada. Tú también intenta dormir, o sino tu suegra me asesinará por alterar a la madre de su nieta.

Veo como poco a poco Charlotte se queda dormida y puedo seguir maldiciendo internamente a esa perra. Pero tiene razón, necesito descansar para poder alimentar a mi pequeña bebe la mañana siguiente. Cierro los ojos intentando controlar esta maldita ansiedad que me está consumiendo desde hace siete días.

**Christian.**

Taylor y Víctor corren abriendo paso. Tengo que acatar las instrucciones de los dos hombres. Esa fue la única condición para que me permitieran venir, o al menos presenciar todo lo que está por ocurrir. Se detienen frente a una puerta. La patean. Dos hombres salen al encuentro. Una mujer observa todo desde lo profundo de una gran sala. Y todo se vuelve un caos.

Cuando todo se ha calmado, me muevo lo más rápido que puedo y atravieso la sala esquivando los muebles tirados y los vidrios rotos. Durante todo el caos, recordé la discusión que tuve con Ana, esa noche habíamos discutido y nos olvidamos de la presencia de nuestro hijo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Teddy estaba llorando desconsoladamente, este tipo de cosas lo asusta. Tenía que encontrarlo. Mi pobre hijo tendría que estar aterrado por todos los gritos y las maldiciones que soltaron los hombres.

Me detengo frente a una puerta roja, la abro. Toda esta esta en una completa oscuridad, ni siquiera las luces de la ciudad pueden iluminar por completo el lugar. Escucho pequeños sollozos y me muevo. Veo a mi pequeño hijo sentado en la esquina. Abrazando sus piernas. Temblando. Llorando. Sufriendo. Lleva una ropa completamente distinta a la que le puso mi esposa hace siete días. Me detengo por un segundo. Hace once meses que supe que tenía un hijo. Todo ese tiempo, Teddy demostró ser un niño fuerte y valiente. Verlo de esa manera me hizo recordar que solo tiene tres años y que aún es un bebe.

No me importa la promesa que hice. No me importa nada. Siento como dos emociones empiezan a inundarme. Odio y felicidad. Pero el odio se impone. Mis deseos de deshacerme de Elena crecen y crecen. Pagará por lo que hizo y no me importan sus amenazas. Quería llamar mi atención, ahora la tiene.

-Teddy

Digo cuidadosamente. Al escuchar mi voz, mi pobre hijo se asusta. Levanta su carita y sus pequeños ojos se iluminan.

-¡Papi!

Corre a mis brazos y comienza a llorar. Sigue temblando, pero ahora está en mis brazos y no saldrá de ahí. En ese momento, recuerdo la primera vez que mi a Grace. Era un poco mayor que mi hijo, pero de igual forma, me alegre al ver a una persona diferente. En ese momento creí que ella era un ángel que me habían enviado para protegerme. No sé lo que piense mi hijo, pero lo de protección se aplica. Ahora sí, todo el mundo dirá que soy sobreprotector. Lo arrullo en mis brazos y comienza a calmarse. De pronto, Taylor aparece en la puerta. Tiene sangre en la boca y su ropa esta rasgada.

-¿Todo en orden? –Pregunto.

-Todo bajo control señor. Ese hijo de puta está cantando. Nos encargaremos de todo. La mujer dice que a ella la contrataron de niñera y que no sabía nada.

-Me importa una mierda –Digo tratando de no gritar- Encárgate de todos. –Víctor se asoma en la puerta, al ver a mi hijo en mis brazos respira. Sé que al igual que Luke, se han sentido muy culpables cuando los sorprendieron con la guardia baja, además del rencor que el hombre había acumulado contra esos hombres por haber golpeado a su esposa al llevarse a mi hijo.

-Acabo de colgarle a Welch. Vienen en camino para llevarse a esos hijos de puta. –Al escuchar su voz, mi hijo se remueve, me pide que lo baje y corre hacia el hombre. Ana me había dicho que para mi hijo, Víctor era como un tío protector- Hola campeón ¿Cómo estás?

Después de veinte minutos, Welch aparece en la puerta con varios hombres de nuestra seguridad. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que la policía metiera sus narices en esto. Esto es personal. Y lo pagarán como se debe.

En el trayecto al hospital, mi hijo se sorprende cuando le doy el muñeco que tanto adora y empieza a jugar con él. Me sorprenden sus cambios de humor. Recuerdo por tercera vez en el día que todavía es un bebe. Pero no me importa y mañana mismo llamaré a Flynn para que lo atienda. No quiero que mi hijo tengo ningún tipo de trauma por todo lo que ha vivido. De ninguna manera crecerá con los miedos que yo tuve. Le cuento sobre su hermanita y está ansioso por conocerla.

Al llegar al hospital, no lo suelto. Taylor y Víctor caminan a mi lado, a pesar de haberse arreglado para lucir presentables otra vez, las marcas en sus caras no se esconden tan fácilmente. Por primera vez, me divierte la reacción que tendrá Gail al ver a Taylor lastimado, estoy seguro que lo va a reprender. Y me encuentro a mí mismo sorprendido por ese pensamiento.

Luke está parado en la puerta. Al verme suspira aliviado.

-Señor Grey –Me saluda- La señora Grey esta despierta. Al parecer su hija se ha despertado y se la han traído para que la alimente –Me informa. Es cierto. Aún esta oscuro. Miró mi reloj que marca las cinco de la mañana- Con ella se encuentra la señorita Charlotte. Sus padres se han ido a altas horas de la noche e insistieron en llevarse al señor Steele con ellos.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-Ansiosa, señor. Le pedimos que descansara…pero no quiso.

Terca. Terca esposa mía. Luke abre la puerta y escucho pequeños ruidos de interior. La voz de Ana hablándole a nuestra hija. Mi hijo saca su cabeza de mi hombro y al ver a su madre sus ojos se iluminan. Charlotte se mueve y le quita a mi hija de los brazos de Ana cuando le entrego a nuestro hijo.

-Mi bebe. Mi hijo. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. –Lo abraza. Lo besa. Lo vuelve a abrazar con fuerza mientras comienza a llorar. Charlotte se mueve y me entrega a mi hija. Todos salen de la habitación dándonos privacidad. Me siento al lado de mi esposa con mi hija en brazos.

Nunca me imaginé esta escena. Nunca pensé en una familia. Jamás. Y ahora es todo lo que me importa. Mi hijo es los brazos de su madre. Mi pequeña hija en mis brazos y mi Ana a mi lado.

Soy un controlador.

Soy un dominante.

Soy el maestro de universo.

Nada ni nadie volverá a lastimar a mi familia otra vez. Y esa es una promesa.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **_

_**Siento el retraso pero mi computadora ha estado fallándome. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y de verdad espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Mil gracias por leer este pequeño Fanfiction. **_

_**Recuerden que estamos en los últimos capítulos. **_


End file.
